After Sunnydale
by finisthere
Summary: 3 ans après avoir combattu la Force, Buffy entrainent les tueuses nouvellement activées, tandis que Faith travaille avec Angel et combat les forces du mal. Elles habitent l'une près de l'autre et sont amies…
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Buffy/Faith

Auteur : Fane81

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à la Fox,…

_**J'écris une nouvelle histoire, mais je voulais savoir avant de continuer si ça peut vous plaire ou pas.**_

**Résumé** : 3 ans après avoir combattu la Force, Buffy entrainent les tueuses nouvellement activées, tandis que Faith travaille avec Angel et combat les forces du mal. Elles habitent l'une près de l'autre et sont amies…

Buffy venait juste de se lever et préparait son petit déjeuner. Elle était habillée d'une nuisette blanche à peine transparente.

Elle venait de sortir de tasse pour son thé, et s'arrêta une seconde la main sur la poignet du meuble, en souriant puis décida d'en sortir une deuxième.

Et c'est justement ce moment là que Faith choisit pour faire son entrée dans l'appartement de la blonde.

Faith : Salut blondie !

Buffy (souriante) : Bonjour Faith. Au fait tu peux juste me rappeler combien de fois je t'ai demandé de frapper avant d'entrer chez moi ?

Faith (se dirigeant dans la cuisine, embrassant Buffy sur la joue) : Je sais pas moi, un millier de fois peut être ? (fouillant dans un des placards à la recherche de son paquet de céréales)

Buffy (la regardant faire, secouant la tête et s'asseyant sur un des tabourets) : Ca doit être ça, à peu près oui !

Faith s'était assise sur le plan de travail et manger ses céréales, en regardant Buffy, s'attardant sur ces hanches et son fessier à peine caché de sa nuisette trop courte.

Buffy (mangeant un beignet, se retournant vers elle) : Tu sais qu'il y a aussi des trucs pour s'asseoir, tu sais, ça (désignant un tabouret de bar) par exemple. Au fait ton café est près !

Faith (souriant en coin, venant s'asseoir près d'elle) : Merci B ! J'adore voir que dès le matin tu penses à moi !

Buffy : Non, pas du tout, c'est simplement que ça fait environ 2 ans qu'on habite l'une près de l'autre et, donc 2 ans que tu viens t'incruster chez moi pour le petit déjeuner,… (Faisant mine de réfléchir le doigt sur son menton), pour le déjeuner aussi…oh et j'oubliais le soir avant de te coucher ! Quand tu ne t'incruste pas dans mon lit !

Faith (buvant son café): Ouais, mais je sais que t'aimes ça ! Que je m'incruste chez toi, ça met de l'ambiance dans ton appart trop calme !

Buffy : Bien sure ! Et ça t'es jamais venu à l'idée que par exemple un soir ou même un matin en arrivant, je puisse, …je ne sais pas moi me promener nue, ou bien encore être en charmante compagnie ?

Faith (levant la tête de son bol pour la fixer dans les yeux, se penchant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, murmurant) :D'une, tu te promène jamais nue, à mon grand regret, et de deux la plus charmante compagnie que tu puisses avoir c'est moi girlfriend ! (reprenant sa place)

Buffy avait frissonné de cette proximité, se reprenant elle pensait que décidément Faith avait toujours un ego surdimensionné.

Buffy : T'es bien sur de toi en plus !

Faith : Et ouais, c'est parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi !

Buffy : Ah tu crois ça ?

Faith : Evidemment !

Buffy : On pari ?

Faith (fronçant les sourcils, la regardant) : Hein ?

Buffy : Ben oui, je parie que je tiens, aller je suis gentille avec toi car je sais que tu craqueras avant moi, disons 1 semaine.

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Quoi !

Buffy (riant) : Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je dis, en fait c'est toi qui peut pas te passer de moi !

Faith (se reprenant, ne voulant pas donner raison à Buffy) : Non, ok, je ne suis d'accord, aucun problème B !

Buffy (ne voulant pas non plus donner raison à Faith): Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on verra, alors si on commençait tout de suite ?

Faith : Pardon ? Attends B, on n'est pas pressée non plus, je peux au moins finir mon petit dej ?

Buffy (regardant dans sa tasse) : Ben tu l'as finit, non ?

Faith (regardant elle aussi l'intérieur de sa tasse, dépité) : Ah oui, je,…je n'avais pas vu, bon ok, alors (se levant, se passant la main dans les cheveux), je, ben je vais partir.

Euh, ouais c'est ça je, je vais y aller.

Et Buffy était fière d'elle, de voir à quel point Faith semblait ne pas apprécier.

Buffy : Bien, alors je te dis, à dans une semaine !

Arrivant à la porte.

Faith : Ouais, …euh, …ok dans,…dans une semaine alors, …bye B

Buffy (d'un petit signe de main) : Bye F !

La porte venait de se refermer derrière Faith.

Buffy fixait toujours cette dernière persuadée que Faith referait une dernière petite apparition. Et elle n'attendit pas longtemps effectivement avant de revoir la porte s'entrouvrir et voir la petite tête de Faith. Elle secoua la tête amusée par la réaction de Faith suite à ce petit pari.

Buffy : Tu as oublié quelque chose F ?

Fait (souriant) : eh B, t'as oublié de me dire au revoir !

Buffy (se rapprochant, le sourire aux lèvres) : Ah ! Tu veux ton baiser, c'est ça !

Faith : Ben ouais, c'est normal de dire au revoir !

Buffy : C'est marrant j'ai jamais fais attention que tu embrassais les autres quand tu t'en vas ?

Faith (moins sure d'elle) : Ben…, non,…mais enfin,… (Repartant dans le couloir s'énervant seul de ne pas trouver ses mots pour se justifier) oh et puis laisse tomber !

Buffy (souriait toujours d'avoir vu Faith se perdre comme ça devant elle, pour une fois ! Elle se précipita à sa suite en nuisette) : Faith ! Attends ! (arrivant à sa hauteur en face des ascenseurs) Je plaisante ! Allez fait pas la tête, je te le donne ce baiser.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, agrippant le bas de son débardeur de sa main droite, afin de l'attirer plus près d'elle.

Buffy (murmurant): Viens ici toi !

Elle lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue gauche de Faith.

Cette dernière la fixait avec un petit sourire, satisfaite d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait et surtout d'avoir pu apprécier ce long frisson qui l'avait parcouru, en voyant la blonde faire.

Et Buffy repartit doucement sans dire un mot vers sa chambre.

…

_A suivre ou pas…_

_**Voilà comment se finit ce premier chapitre, à savoir que les prochains, si il y en a seront plus long évidemment. Est-ce que vous voulez une suite ? Si oui comment l'imaginez-vous ? Des idées ou suggestions ? Comment voulez-vous voir évoluer leur relation ? J'ai ma petite idée sur une suite mais je voulais connaître vos impressions...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Petite précision : je vais faire durer le suspens, concernant l'évolution de leur relation, cela ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Mais plutôt tranquillement. Voilà je vous laisse lire ! Et surtout encore merci pour vos commentaires, c'est cool !_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Vers midi le même jour.

Faith venait de récupérer les documents concernant le prochain démon qu'elle devait tuer le soir même. Elle rentra dans le restaurant où elle et Buffy se rejoignait d'habitude pour déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table pour commander son repas. Elle regardait chaque recoin de la pièce pour voir si la blonde n'y était pas. Elle venait de commencer à manger quand soudain elle sentit ces picotements familiers qu'elle ressentait lorsque Buffy n'était pas loin. Elle regarda vers la porte pour voir la blonde rentrer accompagner de Willow. Elle prit le menu en main, afin de pouvoir l'observer sans être vu.

…

Buffy et Willow s'assirent quelques tables plus loin.

Buffy (regardant dans tout le restaurant) : Je suis sure qu'elle est là Will, je le sens !

Willow : Ben si elle est là, elle est bien cachée, car je ne la vois pas. De toute, façon elle n'enfrain pas la règle de votre pari en étant là.

Buffy : Bien sur que si ! Elle est là pour pouvoir ME voir ! J'en suis sure !

Willow : Tu en es sure, ou tu prends plutôt tes rêves pour la réalité ?

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils sur cette question) : Mais ça va pas mieux ! Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de mes rêves d'abord !

Willow (riant devant la réaction de Buffy) : Ben j'en sais rien, mais disons que depuis 2 ans toi et Faith vous vous êtes, …disons…beaucoup rapproché, alors peut être, …je me disais … (penchant un peu la tête sur le côté), que toi et Faith s'était un peu plus que de l'amitié ?

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : Non ! Mais bien sure que non ! Ca va pas,… enfin…je suis,….et puis c'est…, c'est Faith !

Willow (souriant toujours) : Je sais que c'est Faith, mais tu ne peux pas nier que vous êtes très proches !

Buffy (se calmant, l'air de rien, prenant le menu en main pour le lire) : Ben je ne suis pas plus proche d'elle, que je ne le suis de toi !

Willow (posant ses coudes sur la table, et son menton sur ses mains croisés) : Non Buffy, et tu le sais. Je veux dire, tu vois toi et Faith, vous me faites plus penser à moi et Kennedy et à toi et moi.

Buffy : Non mais ça va vraiment pas ! On est amie, c'est tout !

Willow (l'air de rien) : Ben, pourtant quand on était au lycée, je ne passais pas mon temps chez toi, avec toi, pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, le diner, et je dormais encore moins avec toi toute les nuits. Tu ne me câlinais sûrement pas comme tu le fais tout le temps avec elle !

Buffy (se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous ces évidences, mais tentant tout de même de se justifier) : Alors c'est très simple, déjà si on mange souvent ensemble c'est pour les missions, on a besoin de beaucoup discuter sur la marche à suivre,… bref je te passe les détails. Ensuite elle ne dort pas toutes les nuits chez moi…

Willow (la coupant) : Avec toi !..., toutes les nuits avec toi. Parce que si je me souviens bien tu n'a qu'un seul lit ?

_Oups touché se disait Buffy !_

Buffy (l'air de rien, écornant un coin de la nappe nerveusement avec ses doigts) : Ben j'ai quand même un canapé. Et des fois elle dort dedans.

Willow : Vraiment ? Je veux dire elle dort dedans. Ok. Et toi donc tu va dormir dans ta chambre ?

Buffy (arrachant un petit morceau de nappe sous la nervosité qui la prenait) : En fait,… je…, ben c'est à dire….que, ….tu vois,…. On est fatiguées tellement des fois…. que sans doute, …que,…c'est possible, … que,…je m'endorme,… avec elle, ….euh, …mais sans faire exprès…

Willow (riant intérieurement sans rien laisser paraître) : Admettons. Disons que jusqu'ici ça tient. Mais abordons le dernier point maintenant.

Et là Buffy savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait se justifier.

Willow : Donc les câlins que vous faîtes tout le temps, tu sais quand,… je ne sais pas moi, …par exemple on passe une soirée DVD tous ensemble se partageant les canapés, et que tu es bien calés contre et surtout dans les bras de Faith, ou bien encore quand au contraire quand tu es assise contre un arbre et que c'est elle qui est dans tes bras quand on pique nique au soleil. Mais je me fais sûrement des idées, n'est-ce pas ?

Buffy (ne savant plus comment se justifier devant toute ces affirmations) : Ben,…

_Je peux prendre votre commande mesdemoiselles ?_

Buffy remercia le ciel de cette interruption.

Buffy (sautant sur l'occasion) : OUI !… (Se reprenant), enfin (regardant Willow de nouveau), pour moi c'est bon je prendrai comme d'habitude ! Une salade complète au bacon !

Willow (surprise par l'engouement de Buffy pour passer commande, mais pas tant que ça finalement) : Bien, moi de même alors.

_Bien, et avec ceci, quelle boisson ?_

Buffy : De l'eau pour moi, et toi ?

Willow : De l'eau aussi, merci.

Ce dernier, sa commande en main, repartit.

Willow (se raclant la gorge) : Hum hum.

Buffy : Ben quoi ?

Willow : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question.

Buffy (se calmant d'un coup) : Oui,…Ah,…c'est vrai, désolé j'avais oublié, faut dire j'ai tellement faim, c'est vrai j'ai pas beaucoup déjeuné ce matin, alors,… (Une idée la traversa soudain), donc Faith, oui,…(un silence)… tu sais Faith, …c'est Faith,…je veux dire, tu vois après tout notre passé, ce qu'on a vécu, tout ça, ben Faith elle a besoin d'affection, tu vois ! Tu la connais, sinon elle se met vite à l'écart du groupe…, se renferme. (tortillant ces doigts autour de la nappe)…Tu sais Will, en faite, Faith est seule, et…, c'est…, c'est triste, c'est vrai elle n'a pas de famille,… C'est juste que je fais ça pour qu'elle s'intègre au gang et,…et voilà c'est tout !

Willow (n'ayant pas cru un seule mot) : Evidemment,…. oui c'est vrai, bien essayé ! Je dois avouer tu en as de l'imagination. Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi Buffy. Elle est très bien intégrée au gang, désormais elle en fait entièrement partie, et tu le sais. Tout le monde l'adore, Kennedy l'admire même, c'est sa meilleur pote comme elle dit. Donc ne me sort pas cette excuse bidon.

Mince ! Poufff j'ai plus d'idée moi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi j'essaie de me justifier après tout, c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai droit d'aimer passer mon temps avec Faith, sans que ça n'aille plus loin, on est amie !

Buffy (regardant de nouveau Willow) : Bon écoute Will, je n'ai pas à me justifier après tout, je fais ce que je veux ! Alors OK, j'aime bien passer du temps avec Faith, OK je la câline plus que vous, et Ok on dort ensemble des fois, et ALORS ! Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

…..

Toujours caché derrière son menu, Faith n'avait rien perdu de la dernière phrase prononcé par Buffy. A présent elle était satisfaite car Buffy était en train de parler d'elle, en ce moment. Donc elle ne l'oubliait pas, et ça c'était une bonne chose se disait Faith.

….

Willow (dans un signe de main, afin de calmer Buffy) : Eh Buffy, ne t'énerve pas ! Ca me dérange pas du tout, je te rassure, seulement, je voulais juste savoir si il n'y avait pas plus qu'une simple amitié entre vous, c'est tout. Et si jamais c'était le cas, ça me ferait même plaisir pour toi et Faith.

Buffy : Mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Faith ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est,…c'est un truc de tueuse ! Voilà c'est ça, c'est tout à fait ça, évidement !

_C'est sûrement ça ! _Se disait-elle intérieurement.

Et sur le ton qu'avait pris Buffy pour le dire, Willow se demandait qui Buffy était-elle en train d'essayer de convaincre.Vos plats, Mesdemoiselles !

Buffy sursauta, tellement elle était perdue dans ces pensées.

Buffy : Merci

Willow : Merci

Buffy : Bon, on peut peut être changer de sujet ?

Willow : Bien sure ! Alors ce pari, tu crois le gagner ?

Buffy (regardant Willow les yeux noirs): Will!

Willow: Oupss désolé! Alors et ton travail ?

Buffy plongé dans ces réflexions mis un peu de temps à répondre, et en plus à coté de la plaque.

Buffy (mangeant en même temps) : Tu chais quoi ! Je chuis chure que chest moi qui vais gagner !

Willow riait en entendant Buffy revenir elle-même sur le sujet.

Willow (mangeant elle aussi) : Oui tu as sans doute raison !

Cependant elle s'abstint de lui dire qu'elle pensait plutôt le contraire. Et que Buffy trouverai une excuse pour mettre fin à ce pari avant la fin de la semaine. Elle connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie et au fil des discussions qu'elle-même avait avec Kennedy, elle savait que Buffy tenait plus à Faith qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Et elle venait d'avoir confirmation devant le comportement de Buffy durant leur conversation. Elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais son don de sorcière hors pair, lui avait confirmé la présence de Faith, non loin d'eux.

Elle s'amusait de voir le comportement parfois enfantin des deux tueuses.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Willow (finissant son café): Bien, Buffy je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un cour de magie à donner à 14h00. T'inquiète pas je règle en sortant !

Buffy (la regardant se lever) : Ah non, cette fois c'est pour moi, tu as déjà payé la dernière fois. A plus tard alors ! Bonne après midi.

Willow : Ok, Buffy quand tu veux ! Bye

Buffy se retrouva seule à table, regardant alentour, puis sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Elle regarda ses messages, pour l'instant aucun message de Faith. Et cela, l'étonnait.

_Et si je l'appelais, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je perdais le pari, on a bien dit une semaine sans se voir, mais pas sans se parler ! C'est vrai après tout ! Faut bien que je sache si il y a des démons à tuer ou pas. Bon c'est vrai je pourrais appeler Angel, mais… Non je sais, je vais lui envoyer un message, c'est plus normal, ça fait plus détaché. Oui, je vais faire ça._

Elle se mit à sourire, devant le bon compromis qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle pianota.

…_._

Un peu plus loin, Faith qui avait fini de manger depuis quelques temps déjà, s'amusait à regarder la blonde à loisir sans être vue.

Quand elle sentit son portable vibrer. Elle le prit, et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Buffy.

_#Message de B # 13.20 pm_

Salut Faith, je voulais juste savoir s'il y avait un démon à tuer ce soir ou pas… Buffy !

Elle leva alors discrètement les yeux vers elle pour la voir tapoter des doigts sur la table, en fixant son téléphone. Visiblement elle attendait une réponse rapide de sa part. Elle sourit en coin, en se disant qu'elle la ferai bien mariner un peu.

Après quelques minutes, voyant Buffy s'impatienter de plus en plus, elle se décida à répondre.

_#Message de Faithy# 13.32 pm_

_Eh ! B, à ce que je vois tu es déjà en manque de moi ! Mais pour répondre à ta petite question, pas de démons dont je ne puisse me défaire toute seule ! Comme ça, t'as tout le temps que tu veux pour penser à ta petite Faith !_

Elle regarda de nouveau vers Buffy, pour la voir sauter sur son téléphone qui venait de sonner.

…_._

_Enfin, elle répond ! C'est pas trop tôt !_

En lisant le message, elle sourit, en secouant légèrement la tête. Et ce remit à pianoté.

_Si je l'énervai un peu ! Tu vas voir que je ne pense pas qu'à toi, Non mais !_

….

Faith, regardant de suite son portable.

#Message de B # 13.36PM

_Faith, Faith, Faith ! Figure toi, que tu ne me manque pas du tout, d'ailleurs en ce moment je suis en charmante compagnie figure toi ! J'ai rencontré un très bon ami à moi, et on passe un très bon moment !_

Elle sourit plus largement en sachant pertinemment que Buffy était seule. Elle lui répondit tout de même, pour la faire rager un peu plus. Elle réfléchit un peu et trouva la bonne excuse pour arriver à ses fins.

….

Buffy n'attendit pas la deuxième sonnerie pour lire le message.

#Message de Faithy#13.41pm

_C'est marrant ça, alors on fait exactement la même chose, car moi aussi je suis avec une amie, et elle est trop top ! On se marre bien, d'ailleurs je dois te laisser, on va faire un tour en moto à la playa ! Profiter du soleil. Au fait bonne après midi, avec les minis tueuses B ! _

Elle releva les yeux vers Buffy, le sourire en coin, attendant de voir la réaction d'énervement de Buffy.

….

Buffy fronça les sourcils en lisant le message de Faith. Elle ne souriait plus du tout. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour régler la note et partir. Faith avait réussit à la mettre hors d'elle.

…..

Cette dernière satisfaite de son petit tour joué à Buffy, se leva pour réglé sa note, elle aussi, et partir, en direction de son bureau où devait se trouver déjà Angel.

…

Marchant nerveusement dans la rue, tenant de la main la bandoulière de son sac. On entendait ses talons claqués au sol. Elle se dirigeait vers l'école pour son cour, mais savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Non ! Mais c'est vrai pour qui elle se prend ! Et d'abord c'est qui cette fille ! Je la connais pas ! Oui, bien sur, elle a du la rencontrer en boite de nuit, l'autre soir, quand je n'y suis pas allée ! C'est ça, j'en suis sure ! Je vais demander à Kennedy si elle connaît cette fille ! Si c'est vraiment vrai, Kennedy la connaît, c'est obligé !

…

Faith était à présent avec Kennedy dans son bureau. Elle lui raconta la petite blague qu'elle avait faite à Buffy.

Faith (adossé dans son canapé, souriant) : T'aurai vu sa tête K, je te jure, elle était furax !

Kennedy (assis dans le fauteuil au bureau de Faith, jouant avec un stylo) : Je veux bien te croire ! Déjà il n'y a qu'à la regarder quand on sort en boite de nuit ! Quand une fille ou même un gars t'approche, elle sort les griffes, et son regard noir !

Faith (secouant la tête) : Non, là par contre je crois que tu te fais des films ! B est hétéro je te rappelle !

Kennedy (posant ses coudes sur le bureau) : C'est marrant ça ! Tu sais de suite quand une fille est intéressée par toi, par contre dès qu'il s'agit de Buffy, tu ne vois rien du tout !

Faith : Ecoute, ça c'est parce que je connais B depuis plus longtemps que toi, et moi je te le dis parce que j'en suis sure et certaine, B est cent pour cent (faisant un signe de main) HETERO.

Kennedy : Ok, alors tu peux juste m'expliquer pourquoi, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble ? Que ce soit, au restaurant, à une soirée DVD, pendant les patrouilles, excetera excetera,….

Faith (répondant simplement) : Ben ça, c'est juste parce qu'on est les deux premières tueuses ! Je suppose que c'est notre essence,…. Tu vois un truc comme ça !

Kennedy (secouant la tête) : Alors ma femme a définitivement raison !

Faith (levant le regard vers elle) : Ah oui, et en quoi elle a raison Red ?

Kennedy : Eh bien, elle a raison lorsqu'elle dit que vous passez votre temps à jouer au chat et à la souris, toute les deux, tout ça pour éviter de vous avouer les sentiments que vous avez l'une pour l'autre. Aucune de vous n'êtes capable de faire le premier pas, à cause de votre fierté, l'une et l'autre vous avez peur de vous rabaisser en vous avouant que vous êtes folles amoureuses !

Faith (écarquillant les yeux) : Mais t'es malade ! C'est quoi ces conneries de trucs de psys à deux balles ! Ben tu diras à Willow de revoir ces bouquins sur le sujet, parce que là, elle est à côté de la plaque ma belle!

Kennedy (roulant des yeux, devant la ténacité de Faith à vouloir la contredire) : Mais oui, je lui dirai, t'en fais pas !

Soudain son téléphone sonna.

Kennedy (faisant balancer son portable) : Tiens ! Tiens ! Devine qui c'est ?

Faith (levant un sourcils) : Et comment tu veux que je le sache !

Kennedy (l'air victorieuse) : Notre très chère Buffy ! ( ne laissant pas Faith lui répondre) Allo ?

_Salut Kennedy, comment tu vas ?_

Kennedy (souriant toujours) : Très bien et toi ?

Buffy : Bien aussi ! Euh dis-moi, je…, je me demandais….si , enfin…si tu,… si tu connaissais une amie que Faith aurait rencontré récemment ?

Kennedy (se promenant dans la pièce) :Une amie de Faith ? Hum attends que je réfléchisse ! (regardant Faith, qui lui faisait de grand geste, pour qu'elle la couvre) Oui ça y est ! Il me semble qu'elle a rencontré une fille la semaine dernière à l'UNDERGROUND.

…..

De son côté Buffy se pinça les lèvres en ayant confirmation, c'était bien le soir où elle-même, n'y était pas allée.

Buffy : Oh, Ok,… et… tu sais si, enfin, je veux dire, si elle vienne de se rencontrer, c'est….c'est une bonne amie ?

_Bien, Faith ne m'en a pas vraiment parlé, mais au fait pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas, à mon avis elle aura toute les réponses à tes questions !_

Buffy (se grattant la tête) : Oui, évidemment je lui demanderai ! Ok merci Kennedy, c'est tout, on …on se voit plus tard ! Bye !

…

Kennedy : Et voilà, tu peux me remercier sur ce coup là !

Faith : Ouais merci ! K !

Kennedy : Bon, maintenant tu peux quand même admettre que Buffy est accro à toi là !

Faith : Ah non ! Recommence pas tes conneries ! Si elle t'a demandé ça c'est,….c'est juste, …enfin tu connais B, elle a ses amies, et elle n'aime pas les partager ! C'est tout ! Et moi, en plus je suis la deuxième tueuse ! Tu vois ! Donc c'est pour ça !

Kennedy : Non, je ne vois pas, mais alors pas du tout comme toi ! C'est quand même dingue, d'être aussi buté ! Tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible !

Faith (se frottant les mains sur son cuir, retournant s'asseoir à son bureau) : Ouais, bon maintenant j'ai,…j'ai du boulot ! Alors on se voit plus tard ok !

Kennedy (partant) : Ok, comme tu veux, mais réfléchit bien à ce que je t'ai dis, car tu pourrais avoir ce que tu désire le plus au monde ! …Bye

_**A suivre… **_

_**Laissez moi vos impressions, si vous avez appréciez ou pas cette suite, pour que le troisième chapitre vous plaise tout autant…**_

_**(Désolé encore s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes !)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voilà je vous laisse lire ! Et surtout encore merci pour vos commentaires, c'est cool !_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Buffy venait de finir de donner son cour. Durant tout, elle n'avait cesser de penser à Faith. Cela la perturbait. Elle se demandait si il ne valait pas mieux arrêter ce petit pari ridicule pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand elle ne se posait pas toutes ces questions. Perdu dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps défilé. Il était maintenant 19h30, en voyant l'heure elle décida de rentrer directement.

Arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à son appartement, elle hésita en passant devant la porte de l'appartement de Faith. Elle se rendait compte que son absence l'avait pesé toute la journée, rien que le fait de ne pas entendre sa voix, ses sous-entendus, ses petits gestes qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre sans d'ailleurs sans rendre compte, tout ça lui avait manqué.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, leva la main pour frapper à la porte, hésita quelques secondes puis finalement se décida.

_TOC TOC…_

Après quelques secondes, elle retenta. Ne voyant aucune réponse, elle s'énervait toute seule en se demandant où Faith avait bien pu passer à cette heure-ci.

Etait-elle encore avec cette fille ? Que faisait-elle ? Se troublant toute seule avec toutes ces questions, elle se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers son appartement, et y rentra en claquant la porte.

…

Faith, quand à elle, se trouvait bien dans son appartement, mais sous la douche. Du coup, elle n'avait pas entendu Buffy frappé à sa porte. Après quelques minutes, elle en sortit, se mit une serviette autour de sa poitrine, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, pour s'habiller.

Elle prit un cuir et un débardeur blanc. Puis alla dans la cuisine pour manger un peu avant de partir tuer le démon dont Angel lui avait parlé.

Une fois fait, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la terrasse, s'appuyant sur la rambarde, s'alluma une cigarette.

Elle repensait encore à sa conversation avec Kennedy. Recrachant la fumée…

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit K! Que MOI, Faith ! Je serai tombé amoureuse de B ! N'importe quoi ! ….Ok, j'avoue je l'aime bien, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît et avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est normal que je l'aime bien !…Bon ok, j'aime pas trop quand un mec lui tourne autour, mais ça c'est juste parce que je sais qu'elle a tendance à mal les choisir. C'est tout !… Bon ok je dis pas que j'ai pas fantasmé sur son petit corps sexy, ses formes, la courbe de ses…_

Faith (secouant la tête) : Putain ! Fais chier, je vais quand même pas commencer à trop réfléchir ! Je suis pas B !

Repartant dans ces pensés, le sourire aux lèvres en imaginant…

_Ces lèvres, oh putain j'aimerai y gouter rien qu'une fois ! Juste pour voir c'est tout ! …Poser mes mains sur son …._

Faith (jetant se cigarette) : Merde ! Mais ça va plus ! (marchant dans la pièce, passant nerveusement les mains dans ces cheveux) Faut que je la voie ! Pour tirer ça au clair !

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'appartement de Buffy. Et comme à son habitude elle entra sans frapper.

Seulement en entrant, elle fronça automatiquement les sourcils en voyant un homme assis dans son canapé, ou plutôt le canapé de Buffy. Mais il était quand même assis à sa place à elle! Elle tourna la tête de chaque côté pour voir où se trouvait Buffy. Mais pas de Buffy aux alentour.

Faith (regardant l'homme qui venait de se lever, lui demanda sur un ton sec) : T'es qui toi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là et où est B ?

L'homme (faisant des gestes de mains pour tenter d'apaiser la jeune femme au regard noirs qui se trouvait devant lui) : Ecoutez calmez-vous, je suis ici pour…

_Ce n'est pas tes affaires Faith !_

Faith (se retournant aussitôt vers la voix de Buffy) : B ! C'est qui ce con ?

Buffy (les mains sur les hanches) : Je te l'ai dis ça n'est pas tes affaires ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ….. (Réalisant) Hey mais TU as perdu !

Faith (s'énervant) : C'est bon, laisse tomber ce stupide pari, ok ! Alors c'est qui ?!

L'homme (voulant intervenir) : Si je peux me permettre.

Buffy et Faith (se tournant vers lui en même temps et d'une même voix) : LA FERME !

Buffy (regardant de nouveau Faith, bras croisés) : En quoi ça te regarde ! C'est ma vie privée !

Faith (faisant quelques pas dans sa direction) : Et alors, je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir !

Buffy : Et pourquoi ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je devrais tout te dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que… (Elle s'arrêta soudain, lorsqu'une idée la traversa).

Elle prit un air séducteur pour s'approcher de l'homme en question et poser son bras sur son torse.

Buffy (d'une voix suave) : Et bébé tu es d'accord que je lui montre ?

L'homme (plus que surpris) : Mais….

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il se retrouva avec un doigt sur la bouche, et Buffy lui lançant un regard lui indiquant de se taire et de jouer le jeu.

Buffy : T'inquiètes pas mon chou, je lui montre c'est tout !

Elle se retourna alors vers Faith. Elle marcha en sa direction pour s'arrêter juste devant elle. Elle défit très lentement le nœud de son peignoir et en ouvrit les pans, pour dévoiler un ensemble sexy de lingerie. Un soutien gorge noir et un string de même couleur.

Le cœur de Faith venait de rater un battement. Et pourquoi ? Parce que Buffy se trouvait face à elle, à quelques centimètres d'elle, en petite tenue plus que sexy ! Elle avait entrouvert ses lèvres afin de laisser passer un peu d'oxygène, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son regard brillait davantage à ce spectacle qu'elle avait devant elle.

Buffy, quand à elle, était plus que satisfaite de son petit effet. Elle crut même, l'espace d'une seconde, lire du désir dans les yeux de Faith. Elle se dit qu'au moins, elle venait de faire passer l'amie avec laquelle Faith avait passé sa journée, au second plan.

Faith était en pleine contemplation, quand soudain certain mot frappait dans son cerveau, au fur et à mesure de ces analyses, ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus.

_Bébé, Mon chou, T'inquiète pas !Buffy… dessous sexy….mec…_ Mon chou…ce mec ! Mais c'est qui putain !Revenant soudain à la réalité…

Faith (d'un ton autoritaire) : Depuis quand t'as un mec ?!

Buffy (souriant devant une Faith qui s'énervait de la situation) : Justement, depuis aujourd'hui !

Faith (souriant nerveusement) : Tu,… tu plaisante !

Buffy : Pas du tout, on s'est rencontré c'est tout, je te l'ai dis au téléphone en plus.

Mais là, Faith savait que Buffy lui mentait, elle l'avait bien vu ! Quand elle lui avait envoyé ce message, elle était seule ! Alors l'avait-elle rencontré avant de venir manger avec Red ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et encore moins pourquoi cela la dérangeait autant. Pourquoi son cœur s'était comme déchiré en comprenant ce qu'il en était.

Faith (hors d'elle) : Alors toi, tu rencontre un mec, et de suite tu l'invite dans ta piaule, et tu te promène à poil devant lui ! Non mais je rêve là ! J'y crois pas, putain !

Buffy (souriant toujours) : Quoi ! Tu devrai être contente, tu as toujours prôné ton WTH, et maintenant que je m'y mets, t'es en colère ! Tu sais que t'es compliqué Faith !

Faith (marchant de long en large, faisant des gestes de main) : Attends ! Je t'ai jamais dis de le pratiquer je te signale ! Et en plus ça te va pas du tout, on dirait…on dirait….je sais pas moi…ou plutôt si je sais !…

Buffy (s'énervant à son tour) : Ben vas-y ! Vas jusqu'au bout, je t'écoute ! Dis-le !

Faith (hors d'elle) : Une pute ! On dirait une pute ! T'es contente là !

Buffy : Nous y voilà ! Alors toi tu peux le faire, sans que ça fasse de toi une pute ! Comme tu dis ! Mais, moi si je le fais, j'en suis une ! Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a un problème dans ton résonnement. (Parlant de plus en plus fort) Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en est là, c'est qui cette fille avec qui t'a passé ta journée ?!

Faith : Je vois pas du tout le rapport !

Buffy : Ben si justement ! Tu couche avec elle, c'est ça ?! Tu l'applique encore ton Want Take Have ! Alors ne viens pas me faire la leçon !

Faith : Tu fais chier B, tu sais ça !

Buffy : Tu vois Faith, je croyais que t'avais changé, mais en fait pas du tout ! Tu es et tu resteras toujours la même ! On peut rien construire de stable avec toi, c'est voué à l'échec ! Mais tu oublie quelques choses Faith ! On est plus des adolescentes ! (Criant) ALORS GRANDIS !

Faith (criant aussi) : C'EST PAS MOI QUI EST RESTEE UNE PUTAIN D'ADOS, alors regarde toi dans une glace BUFFY !

(Se retournant, partant), J'EN AI MARRE, JE ME CASSE !

Buffy (allant dans le couloir pour continuer de crier sur Faith, qui s'éloignait pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur) : Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelques chose de plus fort entre toi et moi ! (Arrivant juste devant elle)… C'était RIDICULE !

Faith (criant, la regardant une dernière fois, avant que les portes ne se referment) : C'EST CLAIR !

Les portes refermées, Buffy se trouvait là, dans le couloir, en peignoir, avec quelques voisins qui, ayant entendu hurler, étaient sortis de chez eux, et qui maintenant la dévisageait.

Buffy, rougit, et refermant d'un coup son peignoir, le nouant très fort, leur cria, en repartant dans son appartement…

Buffy : Vous n'avez jamais vue un couple se disputer !

Plus loin, une petite mémé et son mari qui avait tout observé :

-Oh si ! Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps ! Hein Lulu ?

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Rien, rien, allez rentre donc !

Ils refermèrent derrière eux.

Plus loin, Buffy rentra chez elle, en claquant la porte.

Le jeune homme qui avait tout suivit, se trouvait quelques peu gêné d'avoir assister à une dispute, dont apparemment il était malgré lui le déclencheur.

L'homme (prenant sa mallette, rangeant ces affaires) : Hum, Hum, je,…

Buffy (encore sous le coup de la colère) : Quoi ?

L'homme : Je pense que je devrai y aller.

Buffy : Et qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

L'homme (rajustant sa veste) : Le,…l'ensemble que vous portez, vous,…vous le prenez ou pas ? Sinon je, je dois le récupérer.

Buffy (d'un coup un peu gêné) : Oh ! Oui, évidemment, je…je vais me changer, attendez une minute.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre, laissant le vendeur dans le salon, perplexe et encore surpris par la tournure de ce rendez-vous professionnelle. C'était une première pour lui, d'habitude les conjoints était plutôt content que leur femmes, investissent dans de nouveaux dessous, mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Buffy revint quelques minutes plus tard, rhabillé d'un jean et d'un pull col montant, les dessous à la main.

Buffy(les lui tendant) : Tenez. Et encore désolé pour la petite scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister.

Le vendeur : C'est moi qui suit désolé, si votre amie…enfin elle a mal interprété ma présence ici de toute évidence.

Buffy (frottant son front de sa main droite) : Oui, …vous en faîtes pas, (le raccompagnant), …je,…je passerai à votre boutique pour passer ma commande dans la semaine.

Le vendeur (lui tendant la main) : Bien sur Madame. Au revoir.

Buffy (lui serrant la main en retour) : Au revoir, et encore désolé.

Refermant la porte, derrière elle, elle n'en revenait pas de la tournure de sa discussion avec Faith. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir voulu la faire enragé, pour se venger de l'amie de cette dernière. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire, elle n'aimait pas être fâchée avec Faith. Elle sentait comme une boule dans son ventre. Elle se décida de l'appeler pour se faire pardonner. Elle prit son portable et numérota. Mais au bout de plusieurs tentatives, où elle tombait sur le répondeur, elle laissa tombée, et prit sa veste pour sortir prendre l'air.

…

Faith marchait dans la rue, d'un pas pressé. Elle était partie si vite, qu'elle n'était pas repassé prendre sa veste, ni son portable, ni ces cigarettes. Elle rageait en pensant à Buffy et … et son nouveau chéri !

Elle passa devant une boite de nuit, où plusieurs jeunes se trouvaient.

Faith : Tiens, je vais allée me défouler, pour ne plus penser à miss B !

…..

Le lendemain matin 10h30.

Buffy : Ecoute Will, je l'ai cherché partout, au cimetière, à l'Underground, à son bureau, partout je te dis, je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

Willow : T'inquiète pas, tu connais Faith, elle a surement dû allée se défouler quelques part.

Buffy (murmurant) : C'est bien ça qui ME fais peur !

Willow : Pardon ?

Buffy : Non, rien, tu as surement raison, je te laisse, à plus tard.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, hésitant un peu puis finalement, se décida d'aller voir chez Faith, si elle était rentrée.

Elle toqua encore à la porte, mais encore une fois aucune réponse. Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas partir comme ça, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, qui par chance était ouverte. Elle pénétra doucement dans l'appartement, aucun bruit, aucun son ne perturbait le calme ambiant.

Buffy : C'est trop calme, donc elle n'est pas là, c'est sur.

Cependant, elle continua d'avancer dans l'appartement, poussé par la curiosité sans doute. Elle pouvait voir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le paquet de cigarette de la brune, près de lui une photo réunissant toute la bande, lors d'une fête qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Regardant alentour, elle vit aussi sa veste posée négligemment sur le canapé, ses chaussures éparpillées. Elle sourit toute seule devant le désordre ambiant, que seule Faith pouvait provoquée. Ses sourcils se froncèrent instantanément en voyant un sac à main au sol près d'une veste en daim.

Buffy (examinant de plus près): Ca ce n'est pas à toi Faith !

Elle se décida, d'un pas hésitant, à se diriger vers la chambre, elle entrouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle attendit quelques instants que ces yeux s'habituent au noir. Elle vit alors Faith allongé sur le ventre. Elle sourit et fut instantanément soulagé de la voir seule dans son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement, pour profiter de la vue. Faith était apparemment nue dans son lit, le drap recouvrait juste ses jambes. Ses deux mains sous l'oreiller, elle pouvait voir la forme de son sein gauche. Un léger frisson la parcouru. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle, et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait le visage de la brune. Ella aimait regarder Faith dormir, elle avait l'air si apaisé, si douce, si calme. Tout le contraire d'une Faith éveillé.

Soudain un léger bruit provenant de la salle de bain la fit se relever. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant d'y être arrivé, une jeune femme habillée d'une robe de soirée en sorti.

Buffy : Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme : Ben, c'est moi qui devrais vous poser la question !

Faith (d'une voix éraillée, la tête dans l'oreiller) : Hey ! Il y en a qui dorme !

Buffy : Faith ! C'est qui cette fille ?

Faith (se tournant sur le dos, redressant, en se tenant la tête) : Putain, B ! Moins fort ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Buffy : Ce qui se passe, je venais pour m'excuser pour hier parce que ça m'ennuyait qu'on soit fâché ! Alors que toi apparemment ça te dérange pas du tout à ce que je vois !

Faith (se frottant les yeux) : Ok, moins vite, je n'ai pas tout suivi là, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

La jeune femme (se dirigeant vers le chevet pour récupérer sa montre) : Faith, dis lui de partir, c'est qui cette hystérique.

Faith sourit en entendant ces derniers mots.

Faith : Ok, ok ! On se calme. Cette hystérique c'est B, enfin Buffy. Donc je te présente Buffy, et (regardant Buffy) Buffy je te présente… (Un long silence), je te présente,…hum, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

La jeune femme (offusqué de voir le comportement détaché de Faith) : Parce que tu n'as même pas retenu mon nom !

Buffy (bras croisés, souriant légèrement) : Bien faut croire que vous ne l'avez pas vraiment marqué ! Parce que moi, elle connaît mon nom, et par cœur en plus !

Faith (souriant): B, c'est pas très sympa ça.

La jeune femme (hystérique à son tour) : Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais, (partant, bousculant Buffy au passage), au revoir et A Jamais !

Faith (se rallongeant) : C'est ça, bon vent !

Buffy (maintenant énervé plus que tout car Faith avait passé la nuit avec cette fille) : Moi aussi je m'en vais !

Faith (fourrant son visage dans son oreiller): C'est ça B, à plus tard !

Buffy (partant, encore plus hors d'elle) : Ben c'est ça ! Me retiens pas surtout !

Faith (soufflant exagérément fort) :Pouffff, Les femmes !

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps, promis !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Et surtout encore merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très cool !_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Faith venait de prendre sa douche, elle était bien mieux réveiller que lorsque Buffy avait fait irruption dans sa chambre deux heures plus tôt. Elle était encore surprise de cette visite matinale, après tout Buffy avait bien passé la soirée avec son « petit ami » alors de quel droit venait-elle ici, critiquer ce qu'elle faisait.

Faith (marmonnant, en se lavant les dents) : C'est vrai quoi ! C'est dingue !

En voyant le dentifrice projeter sur le miroir en face d'elle, elle ragea encore plus.

Faith : Et merde ! Merci QUI, merci BUFFY !

….-…

Buffy, de son côté, tentait pour la troisième fois de cuisiner son plat favori, des spaghettis bolognaises. Et comme à chaque fois, ce n'était pas le top du côté des pattes. Faith, la charrie d'ailleurs souvent lorsqu'elle est présente et qu'elle regarde Buffy cuisiné. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'impression d'entendre encore les remarques de Faith concernant sa façon de cuisiner.

Buffy (jetant à nouveau ses pattes à la poubelle): Encore raté ! Merci qui, merci FAITH ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, mince !

….-….

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, Kennedy et Willow les observait chacune leur tour en riant de les voir faire.

Kennedy : Dis donc ma puce, tu fais ce sort là aussi quand je suis dans mon bain ?

Willow : Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, puisque j'y suis avec toi la plupart du temps. (L'embrassant) bon si on réconciliait nos deux tueuses !

Kennedy : Ok, moi je m'occupe de Faith et toi de Buffy. (Se dirigeant vers la porte de Faith) A tout à l'heure ma puce.

Willow : A tout à l'heure, et bonne chance à toi !

Kennedy : A toi aussi !

…-…..

Faith sortit de la salle de bain quand elle entendit frapper. En ouvrant elle vit Kennedy avec un grand sourire, et voyait déjà une discussion qui allait surement lui déplaire.

Faith : K ! Quelle surprise ! Entre.

Kennedy (pénétrant dans le salon): Merci. (Allant s'asseoir tranquillement dans le canapé)Alors comment ça va toi ?

Faith qui était resté, bras croisés, adossé à la porte, attendant de voir comment Kennedy allait s'y prendre pour débuter la conversation.

Faith (se rapprochant, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un de ces fauteuils) : Bien et toi ?

Kennedy : Bien aussi, … (L'air de rien) Et tu as…des nouvelles…de Buffy.

Faith (frappant des mains) : Bravo, non là je dois dire que t'auras pas mis longtemps a rentré dans le vif du sujet.

Kennedy : Oh allez ! Faith ! Vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule pendant dix ans non plus !

Faith : C'est elle qui l'a cherché ! Pas moi !

Kennedy : Ok, tu sais que moi je suis de ton côté, je sais que Buffy peut être super chiante et…

Faith : Oh ça va aussi, t'as pas non plus à parler comme ça d'elle. Elle est compliquée surtout.

Kennedy (levant un sourcil sur cette correction) : Ok, si tu veux ! Bref je la connais aussi bien que toi, et je suis sure qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu lui manque, et elle s'en veut.

…..-…..

Au même moment chez Buffy.

Buffy : C'est de sa faute ! D'ailleurs je m'en sors très bien sans elle. Au moins je n'ai plus personne pour m'embêter.

Willow (soufflant) : Ce que vous êtes compliquée toutes les deux ! Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis aujourd'hui ?

Buffy : Voilà !

Willow (se levant) : Très bien, alors je vais y aller, j'ai rendez vous avec Kennedy, on se fait une journée à la plage avant la grande brume bleu, après demain!

Buffy (se frottant le front du doigt) : Mince ! C'est déjà le moment !

Willow : Et oui, une fois par mois, t'as pas oublié quand !

Buffy : Non, bien sur que non ! La dernière fois que Faith et moi avions voulu sortir…

Willow : On va a retrouvé à moitié morte, ça je n'ai pas oublié non plus !

Buffy : Oui, ben c'était encore de sa faute, elle a voulu sortir se défouler alors qu'elle savait très bien que durant deux jours on est bloquée ici !

Willow : Oui, ben si tu ne veux pas que ça recommence, peut être que vous devriez faire la paix ! Car tous les démons qui sortiront à ce moment chasseront tous ce qu'ils trouveront ! La ville est en quarantaine durant ces deux jours je te rappelle, donc …

Buffy (la coupant) : Je sais tout ça Will !

Willow (se dirigeant vers la porte) : OK Buffy, … oh avant que j'oublie on fait une petite fête tranquille ce soir, pizza, jeux, films, on t'attend pour 20heures !

Buffy (l'air de rien) : Hum, et il y aura qui ?

Willow (râlant) : Buffy ! Comme d'habitude, moi, Kennedy, Alex et Anya ! Angel et Cordy on un rendez-vous galant. Faith n'y sera pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

Buffy : Mais non, je demandais ça juste comme ça !

Willow : Bien sur ! Bon je te laisse, à ce soir !

Elle sortit, laissant Buffy seule.

…-…..

Dans l'appartement de Faith.

Kennedy : OK, bon je vais te laisser alors, je te dis à ce soir !

Faith : Ouais, même si je sens le coup foireux !

Kennedy : Mais non ! Elle a d'autres projets ! A plus tard !

Faith : Ouais à toute !

….-…

Se retrouvant dans l'ascenseur.

Willow : Alors de ton côté ?

Kennedy : Pouf, pas brillant, aussi têtu qu'une mule ! Elle sent le coup venir pour ce soir, mais elle vient quand même !

Willow : Buffy vient aussi, par contre elle ne se doute pas du tout de la présence de Faith !

Kennedy : Ouais, ça je l'aurai deviné !

Willow : C'est vrai que Faith de se côté-là, est plus facile !

Kennedy : C'est clair ! En plus Faith est en manque, elle n'a pas eu sa dose de Buffy, donc elle est de mauvaise humeur ! Elle le sait et c'est pour ça qu'elle vient quand même !

Willow : J'espère quand même qu'on ne court pas tout droit à une apocalypse sur ce coup là !

Kennedy : T'inquiète pas, quand elles vont se voir, elles vont s'engueuler histoire de montrer une dernière fois qui a tort, qui a raison, et après elles ne se quitteront de la soirée ! Combien tu parie que cette nuit, elle reprenne leur bonne vieille habitude ! Elles dormiront ensemble ce soir, je te le dis ! C'est sur, je mettrais mon essence de tueuse en jeu !

….-…..

La journée passa, sans que ni Buffy, ni Faith ne se soient vue. Kennedy était passé en coup de vent faire un petit coucou à Buffy pour lui signifier que Faith s'en voulait vraiment pour toute cette histoire et qu'elle voulait s'excuser. Elle voulait donner un petit coup de pouce.

Buffy arriva la première chez Will et Kennedy.

Willow : Coucou, Alex et Anya sont déjà là, allez entre !

Buffy (lui tendant une bouteille) : Tiens Will, c'est pour passer une bonne soirée !

Willow : Merci ! C'est gentil. Vas rejoindre les autres, j'arrive.

Arrivant près du scooby gang, s'asseyant sur le dernier fauteuil de libre.

Alex : hey Buffy ! Alors comment tu vas ? Ca fait plus d'une semaine déjà qu'on s'est pas vu !

Buffy (remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, souriant) : Bien, ça va bien, et vous quoi de neuf ?

Anya : Pas grand-chose, de notre côté, Alex bosse toujours autant, il est même trop fatigué pour me faire l'amour des fois ! Tu te rends compte !

Alex (rageant) : Anya !

Anya (sirotant son verre de limonade) : Ben quoi ! On discute c'est tout !

Kennedy : C'est vrai ça Alex, t'es choqué ou quoi ?

Alex : Non, mais disons que je me sens un peu en minorité !

Anya : Ben tu l'es ! En minorité !

_Toc toc…_

Buffy regarda Willow et Kennedy à tour de rôle, les yeux noirs en se doutant de qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

Kennedy (la regardant, pendant que Willow partait ouvrir) : Ben quoi, on n'allait pas la laisser seule, (plus bas) elle s'en veut déjà tellement parce que vous êtes fâchés.

Buffy (surprise) : T'es vraiment certaine de ça ?

Kennedy : Oui crois moi, ….bon elle te le dira pas en face, tu la connais ! Lui dit pas que je te l'ai dis !

_Salut la compagnie !_

Anya et Alex : Salut Faith !

Kennedy (la regardant par-dessus son fauteuil) : Hello ! Vient-il reste une place près de Buffy !

Buffy (relevant ses yeux noirs de Kennedy vers Faith) : Salut.

Faith (s'approchant) : Salut. Je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant que je venais ?

Buffy : En effet !

Alex (surpris par le froid ambiant): Attendez là, j'ai du louper un épisode, depuis quand vous êtes fâchées ? Parce que d'habitude c'est plutôt le contraire !

Anya : La ferme Alex ! On écoutait, tu les as interrompu ! (regardant de nouveau Buffy et Faith) Faites comme si on n'était pas là ! Continuez.

Buffy (roulant des yeux) : Tu, …tu veux pas… (Regardant de nouveau Faith) …qu'on aille discuter plus au calme ?

Faith (très calmement, haussant les épaules) : Comme tu veux B.

Buffy se leva et partit en direction de la terrasse, suivit de Faith. Cette dernière prit soin de refermer derrière elle.

Kennedy : Bon, ben voilà, et c'est qui, qui a encore raison ?!

Alex : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Willow : Oh, pas grand-chose t'inquiète ! Qui veut gouter mes amuses bouches !

…..-…..

Sur la terrasse.

Buffy : Alors ?

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Alors quoi ?

Buffy : Ben, je ne sais pas moi, t'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Faith (faisant l'innocente) : Du genre ?

Buffy (s'agaçant devant une Faith qui apparemment faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre) :POufff, Faith t'es pas possible !

Faith (s'énervant à son tour) : Ben au lieu de tourner autour du pot, tu peux pas me demander ce que tu veux directement ! On perdrait beaucoup moins de temps !

Buffy (croisant les bras) : Très bien, …tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me présenter tes excuses ?

Faith (crachant la fumée de sa cigarette) : Pardon ?

Buffy : Bien oui, pour ton comportement, tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Faith : Non, mais j'hallucine là ! Attends j'ai bien entendu ? Non parce que t'es en train de me demander de m'excuser parce que TU t'es conduite comme une gamine ?

Buffy : Non, mais je rêve ! Alors t'es capable de dire à Kennedy que t'es désolé pour ton comportement avec moi et que tu t'en veux, et quand moi je te le demande j'ai l'impression de parler chinois !

Faith (surprise) : Attend pourquoi tu me parle de Kennedy là ?

….-….

Pendant ce temps dans le salon.

Kennedy : OUPSS !

Willow : Qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ?

Kennedy : Ben disons que j'ai peut être un peu trop parlé de ce que Faith aurait pu dire et qui aurait pu faire plaisir à Buffy.

Willow : T'as pas fait ça ?

Anya : J'adore, un peu d'action, hey ! Taisez vous, vous deux, on entend plus rien avec vous !

Alex : En même temps ce n'est pas nos affaires Anya.

Anya (lui mettant la main sur la bouche): Fais pas ton rabageois mon chou !

….-…..

Sur la terrasse.

Faith : Ben elle t'a raconté n'importe quoi ! T'aurais quand même pu le deviner ! Moi Faith qui m'excuserait !

Buffy : Evidemment ! J'aurais pu m'en douter, t'es incapable de faire preuve de civilité de toute façon !

Faith : Wow B ! Du calme ! Ecoute je crois que si on continue comme ça on va encore se prendre la tête, et là j'en ai un peu marre, ok !

Buffy (se calmant): OK… (Un long silence)Au fait et cette fille, tu compte la revoir ?

Faith : Ben t'as bien un petit ami maintenant alors je…

Buffy (se tortillant les doigts) : Non, j'en ai pas.

Faith (étonné) : Quoi ?

Buffy (tournant son regard vers le sol) : En fait, cet homme que t'as vu chez moi l'autre jour,…bien…en fait…c'était un vendeur de lingerie qui faisait du porte à porte,…et, tu me connais,… moi et les vêtements, ben,….

Faith (n'y comprenant plus rien) : Attends je pige que dalle ! Pourquoi t'as fais ce numéro devant lui ?

Buffy (les yeux toujours au sol) : Je,…j'ai…, je voulais…je voulais te faire enrager, voilà !

Faith (souriant en coin) : Alors t'as fais ça pour me rendre jalouse B ?

Buffy (le regardant) : QUOI, mais t'es malade ! Non je,…c'était juste comme ça pour,…pour….grrr Faith tu m'énerve à chercher toujours des raisons à tout ce que je fais ! …Bon et toi et cette fille ?!

Faith : Ben il n'y a rien à dire !

Buffy : Pardon ! Je l'ai quand même vu sortir de ta chambre ce matin !

Faith : Et alors ! Je l'ai rencontré hier, on s'est bien entendu, on a passé la nuit ensemble et c'est tout, elle est partit, on se reverra plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir de son prénom.

Buffy : Donc c'était encore ton WTH ! C'est ça !

Faith : Exactement ! Tu vois B, c'est simple.

Buffy : Je ne vois pas ce qui est simple, j'ai jamais été en accord avec ton mode de fonctionnement de ce côté là ! Et tu le sais ! Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! Tu ne pense jamais aux autres, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Et ton plaisir ! Tu ne peux pas un peu…

Faith : Du calme B ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, je suis quand même toujours sympa avec toi, je fais attention à toi, je me sens bien quand toi t'es bien et… (Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire)…enfin je veux dire (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux)…toi et tout le scooby évidemment hein ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire hein ?!

Buffy (attendrie autant par ces mots que part sa réaction) : Bien sur, …bon si on faisait la paix et qu'on oubliait toute cette semaine ?

Faith : Ouais, ça c'est top comme idée B !

Buffy (commençant à partir): T'en mieux ! Bon on va rejoindre les autres !

Faith (la suivant) : Ouais, ok ! (hésitante mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher)…heu B ?

Buffy (se retournant, souriant, s'attendant déjà à sa demande) : Oui Faith ?

Faith (la fuyant du regard) : Ben maintenant qu'on est cool,…ben je me demandais si,…enfin tu vois …. Ca fait des jours que…que je n'ai pas eu mon petit câlin habituel alors, je…

Buffy (la coupant, ouvrant les bras) : Viens là !

Faith (la regardant, souriant largement) : Cool !

Et Faith n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour venir se blottir dans ces bras. Et cacher son visage dans son cou, pour respirer son odeur. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pour déplaire à Buffy, car ça lui avait vraiment manqué à elle aussi !

Après quelques longues minutes, Faith se recula à contre cœur pour la fixer droit dans les yeux, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Faith (la voix éraillée) : Heum, on, …on va peut être les,…les rejoindre maintenant ?

Buffy (souriant toujours, les yeux brillant sans s'en rendre compte) : Hum hum. Je te suis.

Faith lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de se détacher d'elle pour retourner voir les autres.

…..-…..

Et du salon, personne n'avait perdu une miette de leur petite étreinte, tous souriait mais personne ne prit la parole à ce sujet, de peur de froisser à nouveau les deux tueuses, qui venaient de s'installer dans le canapé à gauche de la télé, l'une près de l'autre.

Willow (changeant totalement de sujet) : Qui veut de la pizza ?!

Faith : Moi ! J'ai la dalle !

Anya : Moi aussi je meurs de faim !

Alex : Attends ! Je vais t'aider Will !

Willow : Merci (partant dans la cuisine) Tiens tu prends ces deux là et moi je prends les deux autres !

….-…..

La soirée se passa tranquillement entre discussion et fous rire, pour se terminer par une petite séance cinéma, comme à leur habitude.

Kennedy était allongée dans son fauteuil, Willow allongé de travers sur elle, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Anya et Alex était dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le petit canapé de droite, et enfin Faith et Buffy partageait le canapé de gauche. Faith était accoudée sur un côté du canapé les pieds croisés sur la table basse, et Buffy adossé confortablement dans le canapé et qui se collait petit à petit à elle, tentant de faire évidemment dans la discrétion.

A présent plongée dans l'obscurité de la pièce avec pour seule lumière, celle de l'écran de télé, elle se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, puis après un regard vers les autre afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous occupé avec le film, sans aucune gêne prit la main de Faith, qui était posé à l'arrière du canapé, pour l'emprisonner dans ces mains à elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva complètement dans les bras de Faith. Maintenant elle s'amusait à regarder la main de la tueuse brune, elle la tournait et la retournait, jouait avec les bagues de cette dernières, elle s'en amusait toute seule, sans prêter une seule seconde attention au film qui se déroulait devant elle.

Faith, qui la voyait faire, mais ne disait rien, car cela lui plaisait de voir la blonde se rapprocher d'elle de cette façon. Elle sentait une douce chaleur naître dans tout son corps, elle appréciait cela, mais ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre, ni savoir pourquoi elle ne ressentait cela qu'avec Buffy.

Quand à Buffy, de son côté, sans le savoir, elle ressentait exactement la même chose. A la seule différence de celle-ci, Buffy prenait peu à peu conscience que finalement, ces sentiments envers Faith n'était peut être pas seulement ceux de l'amitié, et qu'ils étaient bien plus fort que cela. Elle devinait que cette douce amitié qui les liait depuis leur victoire contre la force, se transformait petit à petit en sentiments beaucoup plus fort, elle s'en était encore plus rendu compte ces derniers jours. Elle fronça les sourcils sur sa dernière pensée, elle avait une seule peur, que Faith ne partage pas du tout son point de vue. Et la connaissant, elle et ses habitudes, ces tendances à collectionner les conquêtes pour mieux les jeter ensuite, elle savait qu'elle seule ne suffirait pas à combler l'insatiable Faith, et savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait accepter de la partager. En réfléchissant bien, c'était le seul rempart qui l'empêchait de finalement tout avouer à Faith. Elle préférait encore l'avoir comme maintenant, en ce moment, un peu à elle, que ne plus l'avoir du tout. Elle connaissait Faith par cœur, elle savait que si jamais elle lui dévoilait rien qu'un peu ses sentiments, celle-ci lui échapperait et s'éloignerait d'elle. Et c'était hors de question. Car là, dans ses bras, en cette seconde, elle, Buffy Summers se sentait plus que bien, elle se sentait en sécurité, heureuse, sereine, au calme.

Et de cette sensation, elle savait d'avance, qu'elle ne pourrait s'en passer, c'était maintenant devenu un besoin. Au fond d'elle, en cet instant précis, elle était sure d'une chose et d'une seule, son cœur appartenait à Faith, et Faith lui appartenait à elle.

…..

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps, promis !_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Et _voilà la suite, merci pour vos commentaires! Bonne lecture!_

La soirée touchait à sa fin, Alex et Anya étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Willow dormait dans les bras de Kennedy, et il en était de même pour Buffy, qui était maintenant presque allongée sur Faith.

Kennedy les regardait en souriant, au générique de fin, Faith tourna les yeux vers Kennedy et lui dit tout bas :

On va y allé, nous.

Kennedy (chuchotant elle aussi) : Ok, comme tu veux, sinon vous pouvez rester dormir là. Moi je vais me coucher de toute façon.

Faith : Merci, mais je vais réveiller Buffy et je préfère rentrer chez moi.

Kennedy se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller Willow, la souleva pour l'emmener directement dans leur chambre.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard :

Bon, à demain alors ?

Faith : Ok, à demain K !

Après un petit sourire, elle se retourna et referma la porte.

Faith tenta de se redresser pour regarder Buffy qui dormait profondément.

Faith (murmurant) : Hey le belle au bois dormant, faut se réveiller le film est finit.

Buffy (remuant un peu) : Humm, pas envie.

Faith (souriant) : Tu ne veux pas aller t'étaler plutôt dans ton lit, bien au chaud ?

Buffy (enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Faith) : Hum, non…..suis très bien là.

Faith (souriant toujours, secouant la tête) : Ok, B, si t'insiste, par contre je vais m'installer un peu mieux.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se redressa doucement, pour ôter ses chaussures, ainsi que celle de Buffy, puis délicatement souleva Buffy, et après l'avoir reposé sur un côté du canapé, elle s'allongea pour être plus à l'aise. Ses yeux à peine fermé, elle sentit Buffy venir se coller à elle de tout son long. Elle entoura donc ses bras autour de cette dernière pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, et rien que cela lui provoquait des frissons. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Buffy, ou plutôt Buffy dans ses bras. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, et après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, s'endormit enfin elle aussi.

Le lendemain.

Willow sortit en premier de la chambre, et fut surprise de voir que Faith et Buffy avait dormit là. Elle resta quelques secondes les regarder, en souriant, elle était collée l'une à l'autre, Faith tenant Buffy dans ses bras. Kennedy arriva quelques instants après.

Kennedy (parlant tout bas) : Ah ben finalement, elles sont restées.

Willow : Oui, ça en a tout l'air.

Kennedy (passant ses bras autour de la taille de Willow) : Elles ne sont pas mignonnes comme ça ?

Willow : Si, très ! C'est quand même dingue, elles sont bien les seules à ne pas se rendre compte, qu'elles ne peuvent pas se passer l'une de l'autre et qu'elles s'aiment !

Kennedy : T'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Je crois que Buffy commence à le reconnaître, par contre du côté de Faith ça va être plus compliqué je pense.

Willow : Oui, si tu veux mon avis, ça va être plus que compliqué ! Je vois déjà les crises de larmes et les disputes qui se profilent à l'horizon.

Kennedy : Oui mais je pense qu'il faut faire confiance à Buffy, elle saura montrer à Faith qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre, tu verras !

Willow : J'espère que tu as raison, j'espère vraiment, parce que sinon on court à l'apocalypse.

Kennedy sourit et lui fit un bisou dans le cou, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine.

Sentant l'odeur du café chaud, Faith se réveilla en première, elle sourit les yeux toujours clos en sentant Buffy encore collée à elle. Puis d'étirant doucement, elle se dégagea le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Buffy qui dormait profondément. Une fois fait, elle mit ces chaussures, frottant les deux mains sur son visage, partit dans la cuisine rejoindre Will et Kennedy qui avait presque terminé.

Kennedy (un grand sourire) : Alors, bien dormit ?

Faith (se servant une tasse de café, souriant) : Comme un bébé !

Kennedy : Tu m'étonnes !

Faith : Ben pourquoi ?

Will (donnant un coup de pied sous la table à Kennedy) : Pour rien, tu la connais !

Faith : Mouais.

Kennedy : En tout cas Buffy aussi, à l'air de dormir comme un bébé !

Faith (buvant son café) : Ouais, ça c'est sur elle a prit toute la place !

_Hey c'est même pas vrai ça !_

Kennedy : Ah ben quand on parle du loup !

Buffy (se frottant les yeux) : Bonjour tout le monde. En tout cas votre canapé est très confortable !

Will (lui souriant) : Merci, Tu veux un café ?

Buffy : Oui, mais te dérange pas je vais me servir, merci.

Faith (posant sa tasse dans l'évier) : Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je vais y aller !

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Aller où ?

Faith (le regardant, un peu surprise) : Ben chez moi B ! (dans un geste de main) Tu sais, j'ai un appart à moi ! Pour me laver, me changer, me….bref tu vois quoi.

Buffy (frottant de sa main, son front): Oui évidemment ! …Tu,…tu ne veux pas m'attendre 2 minutes comme ça je viens avec toi ?

Faith (dans un haussement d'épaule) : Si tu veux.

Buffy (souriant, s'asseyant à table en face de Willow) : Merci !

Elle commença à discuter de chose et d'autres avec Willow, tandis que Kennedy était partit dans la salle de bain après un quart d'heure de conversation. Faith, qui était assise sur le plan de travail les regardait faire, en participant elle aussi de temps à autre à la conversation, commençait tout de même à s'impatienter.

Faith (se levant): Bon, B ! Moi j'y vais !

Buffy (se tournant vers elle) : Ok ! Du calme, il n'y a pas le feu après tout ! J'arrive.

Et elle continua à discuter avec Willow.

Faith (soupirant fortement pour montrer son agacement) : Bon, Red à plus ! (partant) Bye et merci pour cette nuit et pour le café.

Buffy (soupirant, se levant elle aussi) : Bon Will, je te laisse ! Puisque Faith n'est pas du matin !

Willow (la regardant en souriant, se levant elle aussi) : Moi, je suis quand même étonnée ! Ca fait presque qu'une demi-heure qu'elle t'attend sans broncher ! Du jamais vu pour Faith!

Buffy (le sourire de retour) : C'est vrai ça ! Il y a du progrès quand même ! Après tout le temps que je consacre pour l'éduquer, elle fera bientôt une parfaite épouse !

Willow : Oh ! Intéressée ?

Buffy (partant) : Qui sait ?

Willow (écarquillant les yeux, la rattrapant) : Pince-moi je rêve là ! J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ?!

Buffy (la main sur la poignée, se retournant vers elle) : Tu as bien entendu !

Willow : Alors, c'est…j'avais bien raison l'autre fois quand on en parlait ! Tu craque pour Faith !

Buffy (rougissant, baissant les yeux en souriant) : Je sais c'est dingue, mais, …tu vois,… (Se tortillant les doigts) après ces derniers jours, je crois…que j'ai enfin pris conscience de mes sentiments ! Mais enfin,…tu connais Faith comme moi et….je sais que, …que ce n'est pas gagné !

Willow : Tu sais, elle pourrait te surprendre ! Je vois bien la façon dont elle se comporte avec toi ! Je veux dire ça se voit qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi ! C'est certain! Mais c'est vrai je sais comme toi comment elle est, elle a sa fierté, et son égo, il faut juste qu'elle se l'avoue comme toi tu viens de le faire. Ca prendra juste un peu plus de temps !

Buffy (hésitante) : Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? Je veux dire,…tu sais…je veux…, je ne veux pas la partager Will, tu comprends ?

Will (souriant, posant la main sur son épaule) : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, pour ça je ne peux pas te répondre, il faudra que tu vois ça avec elle, mais je pense que…

Sortant de la chambre habillée, coiffée et maquillée :

Kennedy : T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Une fois qu'elle t'aura elle sera toujours aussi accro à toi ! J'en suis certaine ! Le problème qu'il y a surtout concernant Faith, c'est qu'elle te croit fermement hétéro ! Mais ça se voit qu'elle t'aime de toute façon.

Willow : Voilà, t'inquiète pas pour ça Buffy…Mais d'ailleurs ça me donne une idée, si tu veux que ça aille plus vite !

Kennedy (pensant à la même chose que sa petite amie, se rapprochant) : Tu n'oserai pas ?

Willow : Si ! Enfin si tu es d'accord Buffy ?

Buffy (les yeux plissés) : D'accord avec quoi ?

Willow (la ramenant vers le canapé) : Vient, on va tout t'expliquer…

…..-…..

Pendant ce temps Faith avait eu le temps de se doucher, s'habiller, jouer à ses jeux vidéos, et maintenant elle se détendait en fumant une cigarette sur sa terrasse. Elle pensait encore à Buffy, elle s'en voulait presque d'y penser autant. Elle ne se comprenait plus. Elle avait été jalouse de ce prétendu petit ami, qui finalement n'en était pas un ! Plus que tout elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait ce besoin de Buffy, besoin de l'avoir près d'elle, de pouvoir lui faire des « petits câlins », besoin de respirer son odeur, et surtout besoin que Buffy s'occupe d'elle. De cela, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Pourtant, et en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle ressentait,

Pour Buffy, elle refusait d'admettre que cela était plus fort qu'un lien d'amitié. Pourtant elle savait d'avance que quand Buffy trouverait son prince charmant, et ça arriverait un jour, c'était certain, elle en serait malade ! Buffy était à elle, elle lui appartenait, mais le problème était que Buffy était hétéro, voilà son principale souci et celui qui commençait à la faire souffrir. Après de là, à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, il y avait un gouffre. D'ailleurs comment le pourrait-elle, elle ne le savait pas elle-même !

Après avoir finit sa cigarette, elle se décida à sortir prendre l'air, direction la plage !

…-….

Pendant ce temps Buffy était rentrée chez elle pour faire de même, se laver, se changer et direction shopping avec Willow et Cordy.

La journée passa à une vitesse, elles revinrent en fin de journée, des sacs plein les mains.

Cordy : Merci les filles pour la journée shopping ! Je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous ce soir ! Bye

Buffy et Willow n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander avec qui, cette dernière était déjà repartit.

Buffy : Eh bien, je vois que ça à plutôt l'air d'aller entre elle et Angel !

Willow (souriant) : Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression ! Tant mieux ! Ils sont fait pour aller ensemble ! (réalisant)…enfin je ne voulais pas dire que…

Buffy (la coupant) : Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ! Angel c'est du passé, et Faith…

_Faith quoi ?_

Elles se retournèrent simultanément vers Faith, qui se tenait là, la main encore appuyée sur le poignet de l'entrée.

Buffy (bafouillant) : Ben, …de,… (Regardant tour à tour Faith et Willow) je,…

Willow (la coupant et l'air de rien):Tiens Faith, t'es là !

Faith (se rapprochant, bras croisés, le sourire en coin) : On parlait de moi là, j'ai entendu les filles !

Willow (voyant Buffy ne rien dire) : Oui, on, …on se demandait ce que tu avais fait de ta journée ?

Faith (haussant les épaules) : Oh ! Je me suis baladée, ici et là, je suis allée à la playa !

Buffy (réagissant enfin): T'aurais pu nous le dire, ça m'aurait plus moi, la plage !

Faith (se rapprochant encore, penchant légèrement la tête) : Je te manque tant que ça B !

Buffy (réfléchissant à ce que Kennedy et Willow lui avait dit) : Oh oui F ! Tu me manques tout le temps en fait !

Et là Faith ne répondit pas, tant elle était étonnée d'avoir entendu Buffy répondre à son sous-entendu.

Buffy (souriant, se rapprochant encore plus près) : Alors F ! Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Faith (sortant de sa léthargie) : Hein ?!

Buffy (souriant toujours, lui tendant les sacs) : Ben oui, tu m'as manqué, regarde un peu comment je suis chargée, j'avais besoin d'aide ! Tiens tu vas nous aider !

Willow riait en silence de voir que Buffy, suivait ces conseils, à savoir dans un premier temps, répondre aux sous entendu de Faith positivement, puis plus tard, dans un deuxième temps la rendre jalouse, en affichant son attirance pour les femmes .

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Willow sortit la première, pour laisser Buffy et Faith aller à leur appartement qui se trouvait deux étages au-dessus d'elle.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement de Buffy. Une fois rentrée, Faith posa les sacs sur la table, puis se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir.

Faith (regardant Buffy, tentant de paraître détendu, malgré le trouble ressentit quelques instants auparavant suite à ce que Buffy lui avait dit) : Alors t'as passé une bonne journée B ?

Buffy (souriant, vidant ces sacs) : Oui, merci. Toi aussi je suppose ?

Faith : Tu suppose bien, en effet !

Buffy : Tant mieux alors !

Faith : Ouais ! Au fait tu fais quoi demain ? C'est le dernier dimanche et aussi dernier jour de sortie avant la brume bleu, t'as pas oublié ?

Buffy (se retournant vers elle, s'approchant pour s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils) : Bien sur que non ! Toi non plus à ce que je vois, tant mieux !

Faith : Et ouais, je me souviens de la dernière fois surtout !

Buffy : Et donc ?

Faith : Donc quoi ?

Buffy : Tu vas faire quoi de tes deux jours de vacances forcés ?

_POV Faith :_

_Alors là c'est le moment où je dois trouver quelque chose pour pas qu'elle me cherche, et surtout qu'elle se doute pas que je sortirai chasser du démon ! C'est les plus grandes occasions d'en avoir, je ne vais pas m'en priver !_

Faith : Oh ben tu sais, je pense que je vais en profiter pour faire une cure de sommeil, tu vois ? Fermé mes volets, la porte à clé et gros dodo sous la couette ! Cool hein !

Buffyétait évidemment déçu de savoir qu'elle ne verrait pas Faith pendant deux jours, mais d'un autre côté elle se rassurait de savoir que cette dernière n'aille pas dans les rues an attente de sensations fortes !

Buffy : Cool en effet.

Faith : Et toi ?

Buffy : Je ne sais pas encore, demain matin je vais faire le plein de course déjà et ensuite, je vais peut être en profiter pourrattraper mon retard niveau télé !

Faith : Bien.

Buffy : Au fait tu veux manger là ?

Faith (qui n'attendait que ça) : Ok !

Buffy lui sourit et reparti dans la cuisine fouiller dans ses placards de quoi faire un bon petit repas.

…..-….

Faith et Buffy était en plein repas, celui-ci se passait tranquillement en discutant de chose et d'autres. En bruit de fond, on pouvait entendre une musique calme (Jewel), ainsi que la télé qui était allumée, sans aucun son, juste la lumière qui de celle-ci qui modifiait quelques peu l'ambiance peu éclairé de la pièce.

Buffy mangeait tout en regardant Faith, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Faith, et tout en posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, se mordant la lèvre inférieur, osa tout de même :

Buffy : Faith,…je peux te poser une question plus personnelle ?

Faith (surprise par cette question, fronça les sourcils) : Ben tu connais déjà tout de ma vie Buffy, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui serait trop personnel et que tu ne connaitrais pas sur moi ! Mais vas-y toujours.

Buffy : Ok. Bien alors voilà,… je…je me demandais si…enfin…si tu …tu avais déjà été amoureuse voilà ?

Faith (souriant finalement) : Quoi c'est tout ? C'est ça ta question super intime ?

Buffy (essayant ses lèvres avec se serviette de table) : Oui.

Faith : Ben tu dois déjà connaitre la réponse B, je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'y répondre.

Buffy : Non Faith, ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Je veux juste que toi tu me le dises.

Faith (finissant de manger) : Ok, ben ma réponse est non, évidemment !

Buffy (baissant le regard) : Evidemment.

Faith (se servant à boire) : Ben quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'étonne !

Buffy : Non, c'est sure. Mais je me disais que peut être tu l'avais été ou peut être même que en ce moment tu l'étais peut être et… (Levant enfin son regard vers elle)…et que peut être tu n'osais pas aborder le…

Faith (se levant, passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, attrapant une cigarette) : Tu délire la Buffy ! Je, …enfin je passe pratiquement tout mon temps avec toi, alors comment veux-tu que je sois amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

Buffy (se levant à son tour): Donc tu ne ressens vraiment pour personne ?

Faith (allumant sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée, tout en se dirigeant vers la terrasse) : Mais non ! Et puis c'est quoi ces questions tout d'un coup !

Buffy (débarrassant la table) : Rien, laisse tomber ! De toute façon on ne peut pas discuter sérieusement avec toi ! Ou tu tourne tout à la rigolade ou tu t'énerves comme tu le fait maintenant !

Faith (moitié dehors, moitié dedans) : C'est toi qui t'énerve là B, pas moi ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ce genre de trucs d'abord ! C'est vrai ça tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense des relations longues durée, c'est pas mon truc, alors je vais sûrement pas aller m'enfermer dans une relation avec quelqu'un dont je me lasserai très vite, si tu veux mon avis !

Buffy (s'énervant) : Oui évidemment, c'est facile pour toi ! Tu change de partenaires comme de tee-shirt ! Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde que tu pourrais avoir des sentiments pour moi et qu'on pourrait peut être essayer quelque chose ! Je dois être complètement dingue ! Faith et son légendaire Want Take Have ! Mais quelle idiote je suis ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai pu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même, et sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes. Faith l'embrassait,…enfin…et elle se sentait flotter, elle referma ses lèvres sur les siennes mais seulement….

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre, je sais c'est cruelle comme fin ! Mais je vous promets, le prochain sera très très intéressant ! Bon week-end !_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6:

_Voilà pour la suite avec un petit jour de retard, désolé…_

Mais seulement…seulement Faith reprit ces esprit, se recula instantanément.

Faith : Je,…je suis désolée, je…, sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'est pas…laisse tomber ! (elle se recula encore, pour se diriger directement vers la porte).

Buffy (la rattrapant) : Non ! Faith attend !

Faith (la regardant de nouveau,) : Non, Buffy, je, je suis…

Buffy (posant la main sur se joue) : Faith ne part pas s'il te plaît, il, il faut qu'on en parle, je tiens à toi Faith, vraiment.

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux) : Je,…je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi B ! Je mérite ton attention, j'ai,…je ne veux pas te faire souffrir B ! S'il te plaît, laisse,…laisse moi partir, il…il faut que je,…je me retrouve un peu seule.

Buffy (enlevant sa main, déçu) : Ok, mais tu me promets de revenir après hein. IL, il faut vraiment qu'on en parle Faith.

Faith (se reculant, la main sur la poignée) : Ouais, hum ok, je…à plus tard B !

Buffy aurait voulu la retenir de toutes ces forces, mais elle connaissait suffisamment Faith pour savoir qu'il fallait qu'elle lui laisse du temps. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Faith l'avait embrassé, était tellement fort, ces longs frissons, cette sensation de bien être, et si soudainement la panique l'avait envahit suite à la réaction de Faith.

A présent Faith marchait très rapidement dans une rue de LA, elle ne savait pas encore ce qui lui avait pris de « sauter » sur Buffy de cette façon. Elle avait apprécié, …ça c'est sur, …et bien plus que ça encore. Et c'est surtout ça qui la perturbait. Elle avait toujours su, que si un jour elle embrassait Buffy, ça ne pouvait être que fort. Et elle avait eu raison. Seulement elle connaissait aussi Buffy et savait que si elle commençait une relation avec Buffy, elle devrait changer son mode de vie, arrêter d'être volage et de changer de partenaire comme de chemise, Buffy voudrait sans doute qu'elle lui soit fidèle, et justement elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas pardessus tout, c'était faire souffrir Buffy. Ce soir était la dernière nuit tranquille qu'elle passerait dehors. Les deux jours suivant seraient bien différent. En effet la brume, laissait place à deux jours de nuits totale, et les démons en tout genre en profitait pour se déchaîner, c'était devenue une sorte d'entente tacite entre les forces du bien et du mal. C'est pourquoi tout LA restait cloitré chez eux durant ces deux jours. Seulement Faith en profitait à chaque fois pour faire de l'exercice, et les démons, elle en tuait à la pelle, et elle adorait ça. Bien sur la dernière fois, cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus dramatique que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Buffy la suivre, elle avait perdu sa concentration, et le fait de la voir blessé avait précipité leur situation plus que dramatique, heureusement Willow les avait localisé et ramené en lieux sur.

Bref, elle savait que cette fois elle devrait être plus discrète lors de son départ, car pour le coup, elle avait bien besoin de se défouler après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

…-…

Pendant ce temps.

Willow : Tu verras, elles sont super sympa, je vais te les présenter, (regardant Kennedy), on pourrait peut être faire un petit repas tranquille ce soir avec Faith et Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Kennedy : J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée !

_Toc Toc._

Kennedy se dirigea alors vers la porte, et découvrit Buffy derrière, qui n'avait pas une mine des plus réjouit.

Buffy (se tortillant les doigts): Salut, je peux entrer ?

Kennedy (ouvrant la porte plus grand) : T'as même pas besoin de le demander, tu le sais quand même !

Willow (se dirigeant vers elle) : Ah Buffy, tu tombe bien, justement je voulais te présenter Jessica, l'amie dont je t'ai parlé ! (voyant l'expression de Buffy) ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

Buffy (la regardant) : Il,…il s'est passé quelque chose avec Faith.

Willow (regardant Kennedy, puis de nouveau Buffy) : Oh, …je vois, tu vas venir me raconter ça, assis toi, t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà tout expliqué à Jessica, (regardant Jessica), Jess t'aura compris qu'il s'agit de…

Jessica (regardant Buffy, lui tendant la main) : Buffy. Contente de te connaitre !

Buffy (la serrant) : Bonsoir, moi aussi, je suppose.

Jessica (reprenant sa place) : T'en fais pas, on fait souvent appel à moi pour « ce genre de cas ».

Buffy (fronçant les sourcils) : Parce que c'est un genre de métier ça ?

Jessica (souriant) : Et oui, et bien payé d'ailleurs ! Mais Willow est une amie, donc pour elle, c'est cadeau !

Buffy : Oh ! Ok.

Willow : Alors dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Kennedy, venait de les rejoindre, amenant avec elle des boissons.

Buffy : Bien, tout se passait plutôt bien, on devait manger ensemble et je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivée à se disputer…

Kennedy (l'air de rien) : Moi, j'en ai une vague idée…

Willow : Ma puce !

Kennedy (alliant son geste à la parole) : Bouche cousu, je ne dis plus rien.

Buffy (après quelques secondes) : Bref, on se disputait, jusqu'à ce que Faith n'arrive vers moi, et m'embrasse !

Kennedy : Oh putain ! Je n'y crois pas, elle l'a fait ! Enfin !

Willow : Laisse là continuer, parce que d'après sa tête, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé apparemment ! Continue Buffy.

Buffy : Bien, et j'ai vraiment adorée, je veux dire, j'ai… (Regardant Jessica, un peu gêné, d'en parler devant elle), j'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort… Mais Faith s'est reculée, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû, et,….et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, puis elle s'est littéralement enfuit. Voilà !

Willow : Oh, évidemment ! C'est Faith !

Kennedy : Evidemment !

Buffy : Vous en pensez quoi, alors ?

Willow (s'adossant à son siège): Bien, connaissant Faith, je dirai que c'est quand même un grand pas en avant, finalement on aura peut être pas besoin de toi Jess.

Jessica (faisant une moue de réflexion) : Bien, c'est vous qui décidez, mais si je peux me permettre, par rapport à ce que je viens d'entendre et ce que tu m'a déjà dis sur elle, je pense que c'est en bonne voie, mais elle a besoin d'un petit déclic, pour lui prouver qu'elle aime Buffy. J'ai déjà été confronté des tas de fois à ce genre de personne, c'est exactement le genre de personne qui réagisse lorsqu'elle se rende compte qu'elle risque de perdre la personne qu'elle aime. Crois-moi sur parole Buffy. Je vais te poser une question Faith est-ce que tu l'aime, est-ce que tu la veux vraiment ?

Buffy (sans réfléchir) : Evidemment !

Jessica (souriant) : Ok, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair ! Très bien, alors si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, tu seras dans ces bras dans très peu de temps.

Buffy : Je l'espère.

Kennedy : C'est sur ! Elle est accro de toi Buffy, elle est juste trop fière pour se l'avouer, c'est tout !

Willow : Oui, crois-nous Buffy, les regards qu'elle pose sur toi, sont vraiment très différent de ceux qu'elle pose sur ces filles d'un soir qu'elle peut rencontrer.

Jessica : Bien, maintenant que si tu es convaincu, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'on va faire.

….-…..

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Faith rentra chez elle, elle allait s'asseoir dans son canapé, lorsqu'elle remarqua plusieurs messages répondeur, elle appuya donc sur le bouton pour les écouter.

_Faith, c'est moi…je,…je voulais savoir si ça allait, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…rappelle moi quand tu rentre,…s'il te plaît…Bye_

Elle souffla, ne sachant plus comment faire avec Buffy.

_Faith, c'est Will, on fait un petit repas ce soir, ça serait bien que tu viennes, j'aimerai de présenter une de mes amies qui est de passage ! A tout à l'heure j'espère !_

Elle regarda sa montre, qui indiquait déjà 22h00, elle se mordit la lèvre se demandant s'il n'était pas trop tard pour s'y rendre. Elle prit tout de même son portable et numérota.

_Allo ?_

Salut ! C'est moi, je me demandais si votre petite soirée n'était pas terminée et si…

_Bien sur, viens, on allait passer au dessert justement !_

Cool ! J'arrive de suite !

Elle raccrocha donc, pour ressortir de son appartement.

….-…

Willow (se rasseyant) : Elle arrive !

Jessica : Très bien, (regardant Buffy) tu m'as bien compris Buffy ?

Buffy (un peu incertaine) : Oui, enfin je crois.

_Toc Toc…_

Kennedy (criant de son siège) : Tu peux entrer, c'est ouvert !

Faith : Salut la com… (Elle se figeât en voyant que Buffy était là aussi, elle aurait du le savoir)…compagnie.

Regardant surtout Willow et Kennedy, s'approchant de la table à manger. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une grande blonde assise très près de Buffy, …trop près à son goût d'ailleurs, elle fronça les sourcils sur cette proximité.

Faith (regardant l'inconnue) : Salut ! C'est toi l'amie de Red je suppose ?

Jessica (se levant, lui tendant la main) : Jessica enchantée, et vous devez être Faith, si je ne me trompe pas !

Faith (lui serrant la main, l'air toujours aussi sérieux) : Ouais, c'est ça. Et vous êtes l'amie de B aussi, ou juste Red ? (croisant ses bras en attendant la réponse)

Jessica (se rasseyant tout près de Buffy) : Des deux en fait ! On se connait depuis des années, (tournant son doigt autour du goulot de sa bière) mais mon travail, les aléas de la vie on fait que l'on s'est un peu perdu de vue et on s'est éloignée.

Faith (prenant une chaise, la retournant, et posa ces coudes sur le dossier) : Ouais, ben on dirait que vous rattraper le temps niveau éloignement !

Buffy (posant son menton sur la paume de sa main, l'air de rien, accoudé à la table) : Quelque chose ne vas pas Faith ?

Faith (la fixant, le regard énervé, prenant une bière au milieu de la table) : Non, tout vas très bien, et toi ?

Buffy (passant son autre main autour du cou de Jessica) : Ca pourrait pas aller mieux tu vois, je dîne chez ma meilleure amie, on passe une soirée super et en plus je viens de retrouver Jessica ! (regardant Willow) Au fait Will, t'aurai pu me dire que Jess revenait en ville, si j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais…

Faith (la coupant) : T'aurais quoi B ?

Buffy (sans la regarder, posant son regard sur Jessica) : J'aurais pu m'habiller, me préparer pour l'occasion !

Jessica (la regardant aussi) : Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucunement besoin d'autre chose pour te rendre belle, tu l'es déjà en étant seulement toi !

Faith roula des yeux, en entendant ça, elle voulut se redresser en arrière pour s'adosser à son fauteuil, mais oubliant qu'elle l'avait retourné un peu plus tôt, elle se retrouva les fesses par terre.

Kennedy ne put s'empêcher de rire, de même que Willow qui le fit plus discrètement.

Faith (se relevant, énervé) : C'est bon K, pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule !

Buffy (tout de même un peu inquiète) : Ca vas, tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Faith (essayant ces mains sur son jeans, se rasseyant, cette fois du bon côté) : C'est bon, ça va ! Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie non plus !

Jessica (sur un ton plus sec) : Hey ! Elle te demandait juste si ça allait, c'était pour être gentille !

Faith (la fixant droit dans les yeux) : Ouais, ben toi je t'ai pas sonné que je sache !

Démarrait alors une joute silencieuse entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Kennedy (regardant Willow, lui indiquant que ça pouvait peut être dégénéré) : Ouch !

Willow (se levant, voulant détendre l'atmosphère) : Bon, je vais aller prendre le dessert, glace pour tout le monde !

Kennedy (partant l'aider) : Oui, vous allez nous en dire des nouvelles, elle est super bonne !

Faith : Pas pour moi merci ! J'ai plus faim !

Buffy : Tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment Faith ! C'est une bonne amie ! T'as pas à être agressive avec elle de cette façon !

Faith (se levant, prenant son paquet de cigarette) : Ouais, et tu t'y connais vachement niveau gentillesse, n'est-ce pas B !

Elle partit sur la terrasse pour allumer une cigarette, pour tenter de se calmer.

Pendant qu'à l'intérieur, Willow était revenu avec Kennedy, qui l'aidait à faire de belle assiette pleine de glace.

Willow (murmurant à Jessica) : Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Jessica : Evidemment ! Vous n'avez pas vu sa réaction ?

Kennedy : Si, mais ce n'est pas tant ça qui m'inquiète moi, c'est justement son manque de réaction, c'est beaucoup plus dangereux justement !

Buffy (plissant les yeux) : Oui, c'est vrai, Faith n'est pas du genre à réagir comme tout le monde.

Jessica : Pas d'inquiétude, ok ! Je sais ce que je fais !

Willow : Oui, c'est vrai mais tu ne connais pas notre Faith, comme nous on la connaît !

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre, je sais vous allez me dire qu'il est plus court que les autres, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de faire plus long ce soir, le prochain sera donc plus long, pour me faire pardonner ! Bonne semaine à tous le monde ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

_Voilà la suite, chapitre 7, merci pour ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ça me donne envie de continuer…_

Kennedy s'était décidé à aller voir Faith, qui n'était toujours pas revenu. Passant la fenêtre, elle la trouva adosser à la rambarde, regardant droit devant, fumant une énième cigarette.

Kennedy (se rapprochant) : Comment tu vas ?

Faith (sans la regarder) : Très bien, et toi ?

Kennedy : Faith, t'es pas obligé de jouer à ça avec moi, je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

Faith (souriant ironique) : Ben alors pourquoi tu demande !

Kennedy : C'est Buffy, pas vrai ! Alors soit pas désagréable avec moi, alors que je suis ta pote, et que je n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas bien !

Faith (soufflant) : C'est qui cette fille exactement, d'où elle vient, j'en ai jamais entendu parler moi ! Ni avec Buffy, ni avec Red !

Kennedy (grimaçant sous cette question) : Ben, c'est une amie, tu sais, elle l'a connaissait même avant moi, donc me pose pas la question, j'en sais trop rien moi !

Faith : J'ai,….j'ai embrassé Buffy tout à l'heure.

Kennedy (souriant, l'air de rien) : C'est vrai ! Mais c'est super cool ça !

Faith (fronçant les sourcils) : Non, justement, ce n'est pas cool du tout !

Kennedy (la regardant) : Ben pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ?

Faith (recrachant la fumée) : C'est pas le problème ! Le truc c'est que je me sentais mal après, tu comprends, mais je pensais que Buffy, elle, …enfin elle m'a dit que c'est ce qu'elle attendait tu vois. Et, …et maintenant je la vois collé à cette…pétasse ! Et,…et tu vois je trouve qu'il y a un truc qui ne colle pas ! Son,…son comportement n'est pas normal là.

Kennedy : Tu ne t'emballe pas un peu là ! Je veux dire, moi je la trouvai normal Buffy, elle est simplement super contente de retrouver une ancienne amie, c'est tout !

Faith : Non, justement c'est pas tout ! Elles sont collées ensemble, là ! Comme si elles avaient déjà été ensemble avant, …mais vraiment ensemble, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Kennedy : Bien, justement, je serai toi, je ferai attention Faith, à trop hésiter, tu vas finir par la perdre définitivement ! La preuve en est, que d'autres personnes sont apparemment prête à faire ce que toi tu n'as pas l'air capable d'assumer ! (partant vers la fenêtre) : Réfléchit bien, Faith, réfléchit bien !

Elle la laissa pour retourner s'asseoir près de Willow.

Willow : Alors ?

Kennedy : Alors, elle est mal ! Evidemment !

Buffy (regardant inlassablement vers la fenêtre, commençant à se lever) : Je vais aller lui parler.

Jessica (la retenant par le bras) : Non ! Si tu fais ça, tu fiche tout en l'air !...C'est pour toi que je dis ça Buffy, je te l'ai dis que ça ne serait surement pas facile, mais il faut en passer par là, fais moi confiance.

Buffy (regardant Jessica, puis de nouveau la fenêtre, puis se résigna à se rasseoir) : Ok.

Jessica (se levant) : Je vais aller lui parler moi.

Willow (se levant aussi) : NON ! …Enfin je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu ne connais pas Faith, elle est vraiment imprévisible !

Jessica (posant son bras sur son épaule) : J'ai l'habitude Willow, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est mon job ! T'as oublié !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle partit en direction de la terrasse pour rejoindre Faith.

Elle la vit, regardant le paysage appuyer contre le garde corps.

Jessica : Ecoute Faith, je voudrais te parler.

Faith (sans se retourner, riant nerveusement) : On ne se connait pas et je n'ai pas envie que ça change !

Jessica (s'avançant vers elle, bras croisés, souriante) : Mais, moi non plus je te rassure, au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

Faith (intriguée, tournant légèrement la tête, pour la regarder du coin de l'œil) : Alors tu veux quoi ?

Jessica : Juste te donner une petite info, j'ai cru comprendre que toi et Buffy étaient proche, cependant, pas intimement du moins, la place est libre, donc je voulais juste te dire que j'allais prendre cette place auprès de Buffy.

Faith : Pardon ?

Jessica : Bien, je veux Buffy et le l'aurai, (souriant)…hum, enfin si ce n'est déjà fait !

Faith : Je crois que tu débloque, tu vois, parce que Buffy, elle n'a pas besoin de toi ! Elle m'a moi ! (écartant les bras) tu vois tu peux dégager !

Jessica : Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit. (Sans attendre de réponse)Tu ne lui donne pas tout ce dont elle a besoin figure toi ! Et d'ailleurs en te voyant j'ai su tout de suite que tu n'étais pas assez mature pour elle. Buffy, elle a besoin d'une personne avec qui elle se sente en sécurité, qui prend soin d'elle, et je doute que toi tu en sois capable !

Faith : Non, mais je rêve, (se rapprochant) mais tu te prends pour qui exactement ! Tu crois que tu peux arriver ici, et prendre ce qui m'appartient, comme ça, en claquant des doigts, et sans que je ne fasse rien !

Jessica : Aux dernières nouvelles, Buffy n'appartient à personne et encore moins à toi !

Faith (l'air menaçant) : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais putain !

Jessica (sure d'elle, ne vacillant pas) : Tu l'aimes ?

Faith (l'air surpris devant cette question) : Ce n'est pas ton problème ça !

Jessica : Répond moi, si tu veux que je te laisse Buffy, répond moi !

Faith : Déjà de un, t'as pas d'ordre à me donner et de deux, tu me fais chier avec tes questions à la con !

Elle la laissa en plan sur la terrasse et rentra dans l'appartement. Traversant la salle rapidement pour se diriger vers la porte, sans regarder personne, criant juste avant de claquer la porte :

Faith : Géniale votre copine les filles !

Ces dernières restèrent un instant sans bouger, surprise par cette entrée suivit de cette sortie ! Buffy réalisa alors, elle se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre Faith qui descendait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Buffy : Faith ! …Attends !

Faith : Lâche-moi B ! Vas rejoindre ta super pote !

Buffy (accélérant le pas pour enfin attraper Faith par le bras, pour la faire se retourner) : Hey ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe là !

Faith (la regardant enfin) : Rien, je me casse, c'est tout !

Buffy : Et je peux savoir au moins où tu vas ?

Faith : Ca c'est pas ton problème B ! Tant que cette conne sera là, je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu vois !

Buffy : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, elle t'a rien fait que je sache !

Faith : Rien du tout, de toute façon d'après ce que j'ai vu, t'as l'air super contente qu'elle soit là, alors comme ça elle pourra te servir d'oreiller à ma place !

Buffy (baissant la tête, la voix craquante): Attend Faith, s'il,…s'il te plaît, j'ai,…j'ai besoin de te parler.

Faith : Ah ouais, et pour me dire quoi ! Que je t'ai embrassé mais que finalement maintenant qu'elle est là, t'as plus besoin de moi, …et ben c'est pas la peine Buffy, j'ai tout compris tu vois ! Alors maintenant tu me lâche et tu retourne faire mumuse avec l'autre ! Tchao !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle ne laissa pas l'occasion à Buffy de lui répondre, qu'elle disparut derrière une porte de sortie de secours.

Buffy resta là, quelques instants sans bouger. Réfléchissant à ce que Faith venait de lui dire, à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jessica, elle ne savait plus si elle avait bien fait d'écouter Willow, et au vue de la situation actuelle et de ce qu'il venait de se passer, apparemment c'était une erreur. Finalement elle remonta rejoindre les autres.

A peine fut-elle rentrée, qu'elle regarda Jessica pour lui dire :

Buffy : C'est terminé, on arrête ce petit jeu maintenant.

Jessica : Je sais ce que tu peux penser, mais laisse là se calmer, prendre conscience que si elle continue à nier son amour pour toi, elle va te perdre. Une fois qu'elle l'aura compris, elle va revenir, fais moi confiance.

Buffy (les bras croisés) : Elle est partie je ne sais où et elle m'a bien dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tant que tu seras là, alors il vaut mieux que tu partes et maintenant. C'était une erreur, je ne peux pas me permettre qu'elle passe les prochains jours à l'extérieur de l'hôtel ! Maintenant je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle disparut, refermant la porte derrière elle.

…..-…..

Dans une boite de nuit branchée de la ville, toutes les personnes présentes profitaient de leur dernière soirée, avant de devoir rester cloitrer chez eux, les deux prochains jours. Il ne leur restait plus que cinq heures exactement avant de laisser place aux démons qui arpenteraient la ville, à la recherche de viande fraiche.

Faith se déhanchait sur la piste comme à son habitude. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient rapprochés d'elle. Chacun voulait avoir une chance de dompter cette jeune femme sauvage ! Cette dernière se fichait complètement des personnes qui l'entouraient, les yeux fermés, elle se défoulait de toute cette tension des dernières heures.

….-…

Buffy était à présent allongée dans son bain brulant et moussant, elle pensait encore et toujours à Faith, elle regardait très souvent sa montre, qui indiquait déjà quatre heures du matin. Elle rageait à l'idée que Faith ne rentre pas. A présent il ne restait plus que deux heures. Elle s'impatientait, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que Faith reste dehors après le couvre feu. Elle sortit donc de sa baignoire, pour prendre une serviette, se sécher, et alla s'habiller à la hâte, d'un jean usé et d'un sweat à capuche noir. Tout en enfilant ces vêtements, elle prit son téléphone pour appeler Willow.

_Allo ?_

Buffy : Will, c'est moi ! Il faudrait que tu localise Faith. Je dois aller la chercher il est déjà quatre heures passé et…

_Justement Buffy ! Quatre heures, tu sais que je dormais moi !_

Buffy (se mordant l'intérieur de joues) : Désolé Will, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Aide-moi s'il te plaît !

_Ok, mais c'est bien la dernière fois, parce que j'ai tout le temps des reproches après donc…_

Buffy (la coupant) : Pas de reproche cette fois ci, promis. Alors dis-moi juste où elle est.

_Très bien (après un long silence) C'est bon, elle est dans une boite de nuit, à l'angle de la quatorzième et de la sixième avenue de Long Beach…_

Buffy (la coupant) : Je vois où c'est ! Merci Will, à plus tard !

_A suivre…_

_Désolé, mais pour le coup, j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration, mais je voulais quand même vous mettre le peu que j'avais commencé, j'espère que pour la semaine prochaine, ça reviendra ! Mais en attendant si vous avez quelques idées, n'hésitez pas ! Elles seront les bienvenues._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

_Me revoilà, et plus tôt que prévu ! En plus…Merci encore pour ceux qui laisse des commentaires…_

Cinq heures du matin. La boite de nuit se vidait peu à peu, il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes présentes.

Faith était à présent au bar, elle discutait avec une jeune femme très attirante. Elle la regardait sans vraiment l'écouter, en regardant cette fille une idée lui vint soudain, peut être que si elle rendait Buffy jalouse, elle dirait à cette Jessica d'aller au diable ! Voilà elle l'avait trouvé sa solution ! L'inconvénient serait qu'elle devrait remettre à la prochaine fois sa sortie parmi les vampires, mais ça valait bien le coup !

Faith : Dis, tu fais quoi les deux prochains jours euh….c'est quoi ton nom déjà?

_Je m'appelle Jennifer._

Faith : Ah oui, cool ! alors tu fais quoi Jen, les deux prochains jours ?

Jennifer : Ben tu sais, avec ce qu'il se passe je pensais rester à la maison, bien enfermé !

Faith : Ben, si tu veux tu viens chez moi, j'ai un super appart, en plus je vis dans un hôtel ! C'est géant tu vas voir, il y a plein de truc à faire, t'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer avec moi !

Jennifer (hésitante, mais comme elle voyait Faith souvent dans cette boite, elle pensait pouvoir avoir confiance) : Ok !

_Faith, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?_

Faith (sans se retourner, répondit) : Et alors ?

Buffy : Alors, on doit rentrer maintenant !

Faith : Hey B ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres je te signale ! Ok !... Alors toi tu rentre, et moi je fais ce que je veux !

Buffy : Tu sais très bien que je suis aussi têtu que toi, alors je t'attendrai que tu le veuille ou non !

Faith (cette fois se retournant, énervé) : Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es aussi collante ?!

Buffy (les bras croisés) : JE ne suis pas collante, je veux juste que tu ne recommence pas comme la dernière fois !

Faith (souriant, se rapprochant de Jennifer) : Oh non B ! T'inquiète pas, cette fois je reste à l'appart, sans sortir, t'en fais pas ! D'ailleurs je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller casser du démon, (regardant Jennifer avec un grand sourire) Je te présente B ! C'est,…c'est une amie !

Buffy (sentant sa colère montée) : C'est qui ?!

Cette dernière allait répondre mais Faith la coupa.

Faith : Jennifer, elle s'appelle Jennifer, elle est belle hein ? (n'attendant pas de réponse) Elle va venir chez moi durant les deux prochains jours !

Buffy (qui avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame en plein cœur: C'est,…c'est une blague j'espère !

Faith : Non B ! Quoi ? T'es quand même pas contre aider une jeune femme en détresse !

Buffy (se frottant le front nerveusement du bout des doigts): Faith, écoute, il…il faut que je te parle, s'il te plaît.

Faith (secouant la tête, se levant) : Ah non B, pas maintenant, t'as vu l'heure, il est temps qu'on rentre (regardant Jennifer) Tu viens, on y va !

Jennifer (souriant) : Ok ! (passant devant Buffy) Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Beffy !

Buffy (les dépassant, énervée): C'est BUFFY !

Faith (la regardant passer devant et partir plus vite) : Ben t'énerve pas Beffy !

La blonde se retourna vivement, et lui lança un regard noir.

Faith (écartant les bras) : Ouaoh ! Je blague B ! Ca va, c'est pas grave, elle n'a pas fait exprès !

Buffy (repartant et criant) : De toute façon, RIEN n'est grave avec toi !

Faith (murmurant plus à elle-même) : Ouppss ! Elle est un peu fâchée ! Tant mieux !

…..-…

Le lendemain vers midi.

Faith, qui dormait sur le canapé, fut sortit de son sommeil par le bruit de la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle ronchonna quelque peu, et la tête toujours dans son oreiller, tendit le bras pour chercher de ces doigts le téléphone, qui l'agressait. Elle l'attrapa enfin, dans la poche de sa veste qui trainait parterre, près du canapé.

La voix un éraillée, elle répondit donc :

Faith : Ouais ?

_Hey ! Faith, ça roule toi ! Alors tu fais quoi ?_

Faith (d'un ton énervée mais fatigué) : Je dormais figure toi !

_Ouppss ! Je te réveille alors ?_

Faith (soufflant) : Tu sais K, que t'es super perspicace quand tu veux!

_Alors, t'as fin de soirée, hier, c'était comment ? Non, je demande ça parce que je viens de croiser une certaine Jennifer qui se promenait dans les couloirs._

Faith (se redressant) : Quoi ?!

_Ben, ouais, elle est en train de visiter là ! Elle a l'air sympa, un peu bizarre, mais sympa._

Faith (se frottant les yeux) : Ouais je sais elle n'a pas eu le prix Nobel non plus ! Mais de toute façon c'est pas pour ça que je l'ai ramené ici !

_Oh, Et on peut savoir pourquoi alors ? Non laisse moi deviner. Sexe !_

Faith : Même pas, elle est bien roulée, c'est sur ! Mais je n'ai pas pu, je sais pas, …je…je ne devais pas être en forme.

_Ouais, ça ou bien, pas la même odeur que Buffy peut être ?_

Faith : Commence pas avec ça ! Bon je te laisse, je file sous la douche là.

_OK, de toute façon on va se voir dans l'après midi, vu qu'on est consigné ici !_

Faith : Ouais….Au fait, ce soir je fais une fiesta chez moi, et j'invite toute l'immeuble ! Enfin sauf les vieux évidemment ! Ils feront la fiesta de leur côté, en regardant les super jeux TV !

_Oui, ça je m'en serais doutée ! Ok, ben je te dis à ce soir alors. Au fait, Buffy est invitée ?_

Faith (se levant, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain) : Ben oui, elle ne fait pas encore partit du troisième âge que je sache !

_Ok, ok…A plus Faith!_

Faith: Tcho!

…..-…

Après une bonne et longue douche, Faith était maintenant habillée et prête pour aller à la recherche de son invitée.

…..-…

Faith arpentait les couloirs depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, et toujours aucune trace de Jennifer, elle finit par en avoir marre de lui courir après et se décida à retourner chez elle. En arrivant devant sa porte elle croisa Buffy qui sortait justement, vêtu d'un short et d'un sweat à capuche. D'un coup elle ne sut pas trop comment réagir. D'un côté, elle voulait aller vers Buffy, elle voulait son petit câlin matinal, elle en avait besoin. D'un autre, elle était trop fière pour se rabaisser la première si Buffy ne venait pas à elle, elle ne ferait pas d'effort non plus. Elle rentra sa clé dans la porte, l'air de rien, en surveillant tout de même du coin de l'œil Buffy, et voir si cette dernière se rapprochait. Elle sourit en coin, en la voyant venir vers elle. Elle s'y attendait, du coup elle prenait tout son temps pour ouvrir sa porte. Cependant elle fut plus que dessus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Buffy venait de la dépasser sans même lui dire bonjour, pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Et elle ne put s'empêcher :

Faith (sans la regarder): Bonjour aussi à TOI B ! Et je vais bien je te remercie !

Elle s'attendait à une réplique de la blonde, au moins qu'elle se retourne et même pas, elle n'entendit juste qu'un :

Buffy (sans se retourner, continuant son chemin) : Bonjour Faith.

Elle leva enfin les yeux sur Buffy, pour la voir attendre l'ascenseur, et là elle ne supporta pas le désintéressement que Buffy lui portait en cet instant. Elle laissa sa porte à moitié ouverte, les clés toujours dans la serrure pour se diriger vers sa blonde :

Faith : Hey ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

Buffy (relevant les yeux sur elle, sans sourire) : Rien, Faith, il ne m'arrive rien.

Faith (s'énervant toute seule devant le calme de Buffy): Tu te fous de moi ! Attend tu me dis même pas bonjour, et tu m'as même pas calculé !

Buffy(les bras croisés à présent) : Si, je te l'ai dis il y a trente seconde.

Faith (secouant la tête) : Non, non, non, c'est moi qui te l'ai dis et toi tu n'as fait que répondre !

Buffy : Oui, bien donc je te l'ai dis, ça reviens au même !

Faith : Pas du tout ! D'habitude c'est toi qui me le dis en premier !

Buffy : Et bien pour une fois, on change les habitudes ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Faith (croisant elle aussi les bras, l'air arrogant): Le problème c'est que d'habitude j'ai droit à mon petit câlin du matin, avec mon café et mes céréales !

Buffy (écarquillant les yeux) : Non mais je rêve là ! Je te signale que TU n'es pas venu ME voir ce matin ! De toute façon question câlin tu dois être bien servi que je sache !

Faith (écartant les bras) : Hey ! Echange pas les rôles tu veux ! C'est toi qui a commencé avec cette…Jessica ! Alors….

Buffy (la coupant) : Non, Faith, je n'ai rien commencé ! Et tu le sais très bien !

Faith : Ben voyons, tu te collais à elle, lui faisant des regards, et ce que tu disais là ! (dans un signe de main, se dandinant et imitant la voix de Buffy) « Oh là là, si j'avais su, je me serais habillée mieux que ça ! » Et bla bla bla !

Buffy (haussant la voix) : Hey je ne parle pas comme ça d'abord ! Et de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'aurai dérangé, t'en fais pas j'ai bien compris le message !

Faith (penchant la tête) : Ah oui, et quel message ?

Buffy (inspirant profondément et criant presque) : Quand tu m'as jeté après m'avoir embrassé ! J'ai très bien compris, t'en fais pas, Tu ne veux pas de moi ! (commençant à marcher de droite à gauche, s'énervant de plus en plus) Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus Faith, c'est que tu couche avec des tas de gens, des tas ! Toujours différentes ! N'importe qui te convient. T'entends ! N'importe qui, sauf MOI !... (Réalisant) Tiens, d'ailleurs j'aimerai savoir ce que TU n'aime pas chez moi, qu'est-ce qui fait que je te dégoute autant ! Hein ! (les yeux de plus en plus humides) Ou alors c'est encore pour me faire souffrir ! Pour,…pour bien me faire comprendre que…tu es la tueuse la plus sexy qui fait ce qu'elle veut, et….et que tu ne veux pas de moi…tu veux que je comprenne que je ne suis pas intéressante ! Que je ne suis qu'une tueuse parmi tant d'autre maintenant, je ne suis plus l'élue ! Que,...que tu ne m'aime pas et que tu… (Elle s'arrêta en voyant que plusieurs voisins étaient sortis à leur porte pour les observer).

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, et fut plus que gênée, d'avoir déballé ce qu'elle ressentait suite au rejet de Faith Faith, qui en face d'elle, ne bougeait pas non plus et n'avait rien dit pour contredire ce qu'elle racontait, elle pouvait donc conclure qu'elle disait vrai. Et sur ce constat, elle se retourna pour entrer directement dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ces portes sur Jennifer, qu'elle poussa hors de la cabine pour ensuite appuyer sur le bouton pour descendre. Et surtout faire refermer ces portes, pour ne plus voir ces regards qui la dévisageaient. Lorsque ces dernières se fermèrent, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa couler ses larmes qui menaçaient depuis plusieurs secondes.

Jennifer (regardant les portes se refermer, puis regardant Faith) : Hey ! Mais elle est malade cette fille !

Faith ne bougeait toujours pas, …comme si elle prenait seulement maintenant conscience de toute les paroles de Buffy…Et c'est seulement en entendant la voix de Jennifer, qu'elle réalisa ce que Buffy pensait. Cette dernière pensait ne pas être à la hauteur, être une tueuse parmi tant d'autre, être même repoussante ! Alors que pour Faith, justement, c'était tout le contraire ! Elle trouvait Buffy magnifique, c'était sa tueuse, LA plus grande, pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une élue, et cela avait toujours été Buffy à ces yeux. Et c'est justement parce qu'elle la respectait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu profiter de Buffy ce soir là. Elle se rendit compte seulement maintenant que la blonde avait disparu. Elle se précipita alors vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers afin de la rattraper.

Jennifer (qui n'avait eu le temps de rien rajouter) : Ben et moi alors ?

_Oh vous savez, ma jolie, je pense que vous n'êtes pas du tout dans la course._

Jennifer (se retournant) : Pardon ?

La voisine : Ca des un petit moment que je les connais, enfin je les entends surtout, et je les vois, et elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre depuis biennnnn longtemps. C'est pour ça que je vous dis, vous n'êtes pas dans la course.

Arrivant derrière elle :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à la porte ?_

La voisine (se retournant) : Rien, rien, t'occupe LULU, retourne voir ton match ! (regardant de nouveau Jennifer) Bien sur ce, je vous laisse ma petite, bonne journée.

Jennifer : Bonne journée Madame.

Après un instant à hésiter, elle retourna finalement dans l'appartement de Faith, à présent elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté cette invitation. Il était évident que cette vieille dame connaissait bien ces voisines, et par conséquent, Faith n'était pas libre.

….-…

Faith avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à chercher Buffy, pour pouvoir s'expliquer, lui dire qu'elle se trompait. Au bout d'une heure à chercher dehors, en prenant soin d'éviter les démons qui était « en sorte de libre service », elle re rentra discrètement en refermant la trappe par laquelle elle était sortit pour appeler Kennedy.

_Allo ?_

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, sous son inquiétude) : K ! Je,…je cherche B, tu l'as pas vu ?

_Elle est ici, Faith._

Faith (se détendant instantanément sous cette réponse) : Ok, je viens tout de suite…

_Non, Faith s'est pas une bonne idée, elle,…elle n'est vraiment pas bien là, et…et en plus je n'avais pas le droit de te dire qu'elle était ici,… (Après un silence) elle ne veut pas te voir Faith. Je suis désolée mais là, t'as vraiment merdé !_

Faith (s'adossant au mur) : Je,…je sais, j'ai…je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passé ! C'est vrai pour une fois que je veux faire les choses bien ! Je n'ai pas voulu jouer avec elle, je,…je l'as respecte, et c'est quoi le résultat ! Elle veut plus me voir ! Putain ! Je n'y comprends rien, j'en ai marre ! Tu sais quoi, je,…je crois que je vais partir ! J'ai, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

_Enfin, Faith, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je te signale en plus que tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant !_

Faith : Ben, c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fais ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que je cherchais B dehors, j'avais peur qu'elle soit sortit !

_Alors t'es capable de sortir au risque de te faire tuer et tu n'es pas capable de lui dire que tu l'aime tout simplement,… (Réalisant) et puis en plus tu vas pas laisser Jennifer toute seule !_

Faith (levant les yeux au ciel) : Merde, je l'avais oublié elle !...Ok, ben…tu ,…tu vas t'en o….

_Ah non Faith ! T'es conneries tu les assumes, je m'en occupe pas !_

Faith (soufflant) : T'es pas cool ! Pour une fois que je te demande un truc !

_Tu sais quoi, je vais être sympa, et oublier ce que tu viens de me dire ! Sur ce coup là Faith, TU as tout foutu en l'air, toi seule ! Si tu veux tout savoir Jessica ne connais Buffy que depuis hier. Willow lui as demandé de venir, pour essayer de te rendre jalouse ! Pour que tu prennes enfin conscience que tu aime Buffy ! C'était pour toi, qu'elle a fait ça !_

Faith (écarquillant les yeux sous cette nouvelle) : Quoi ! Alors, tu veux dire que toutes les trois vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule ! ….Vous vous êtes bien marré au moins !

_Faith, arrête ton délire ! De toute façon, elle est rentrée chez elle, Buffy lui as dit de partir. Ecoute, je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et réfléchir à ce que tu veux réellement ! Pour toi et pour Buffy. Maintenant excuse moi, je dois raccrocher, je vais me faire tuer moi ! Si elles savent que je t'ai tout dit !_

_Tut Tut Tut…_

Faith raccrocha. Elle n'en revenait pas de tout ce que Kennedy venait de lui raconter. A présent elle hésitait entre ces sentiments. Tout était compliqué ! Elle en voulait à Buffy de lui avoir mentit sur Jessica et d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile. Et d'un autre elle mourrait d'envie d'aller consoler Buffy, la prendre dans ces bras, la réconforter. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin. Déterminé elle entra dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le couloir. Une fois sortit elle se dirigea enfin vers une porte…

Laquelle ?

_A suivre…_

_**Et voilà, l'inspiration m'est revenue cette après midi, au boulot ! Chutt, faut pas le dire ! Bref, je ne vais pas être cool sur ce coup là, mais si j'ai un max de reviews je poste le chapitre suivant ce week-end !**_

_**Alors à plouuusssse !**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

_Comme j'ai eu 10 reviews pour ce chapitre, trop cool ! Comme promis donc voilà la suite, je pensais la poster plus tôt mais j'ai bossé tard donc…_

_Bref au lieu de vous raconté ma vie je vous laisse lire tranquille !_

Faith hésita un instant devant cette porte fermé devant elle. Elle tentait de répéter dans sa tête le petit discours qu'elle avait préparé en montant.

Elle entra, balaya la pièce du regard et fut étonné de ne trouver personne. Uns fois dans la chambre, même constat, puis elle entendit enfin du bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle frappa :

_Oui ?_

Faith : C'est moi, Faith ! Je peux entrer ou pas ?

_Oui, bien sur vas-y !_

Faith (posa son regard sur Jennifer qui se remaquillait) : Ecoute, j'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc…pas très cool en fait.

Jennifer (souriant) : Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire.

Faith (fronçant un sourcil, un peu surprise) : Ah bon ?!

Jennifer : Et oui, il ne se passera rien entre nous, tu en aime une autre. J'ai tout bon ?

Faith (surprise par cette réponse) : Ouais…enfin non, je veux dire si, mais (s'agaçant toute seule)…. bref, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir ici, t'es coincé maintenant jusqu'à demain soir, par ma faute et…

Jennifer : Non ! T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai rencontré un de mes potes, que je n'avais pas vu depuis un baille et du coup je vais chez lui, reparler du bon vieux temps, de tout ça quoi ! Donc il n'y a pas de souci, et en plus je dois te dire merci, sans toi, je ne l'aurai peut être jamais revu… (Ayant finit sa retouche maquillage) Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Faith (détendu de cette nouvelle qui l'arrangeait) : Pas du tout, c'est cool !

Jennifer (passant devant elle, récupérant ces affaires dans la chambre) : Tant mieux, bon ben je vais te laisser alors ! On va sans doute se recroiser je pense ! Il y a une fête déguisée ce soir pour tout l'immeuble, tu y seras ?

Faith (passant la main nerveusement dans ces cheveux, elle pensait à Buffy) : Ouais, peut être, …je ne sais pas encore.

Jennifer : Ok, bon j'y retourne, à plus tard ! Bye

Faith (s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit) : Bye.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Finalement ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. A présent elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule chez elle, pensant à Buffy. Elle ne savait pas comment faire.

POV Faith

_Comment je vais faire ! Buffy est pas loin, en pleure, à cause de toi ma vieille ! Putain ! Je m'étais jurée de ne plus la faire souffrir et je fais quoi ! Exactement tout le contraire ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ! C'est dingue, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aime, et je ne peux pas lui dire ! Je sais maintenant que j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi, besoin de ces câlins, besoin qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire tout simplement, c'est vrai ! Merde Faith ! Ce que tu peux être compliquée ! Buffy a des sentiments pour toi, alors fonce, depuis le temps que tu fantasme sur elle, vas-y !_

Elle bouillait à l'intérieur, elle se sentait vraiment perdue… Perdu dans ces sentiments, dans ces pensées, et bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes à réfléchir sans cesse, elle s'endormit.

….-…..

Buffy était à présent plus calme, elle était assise dans le canapé de Will et Kennedy, les jambes repliées et regardait la télé, sans vraiment la voir. Son face à face avec Faith quelques heures plus tôt l'avait vidé, vraiment. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, ses sentiments, ce qu'elle voulait, et Faith n'avait même pas réagit !

Willow et Kennedy avait voulu la rassurer sur le faite que si Faith avait réagit comme ça, c'est justement parce qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour Buffy. Et que tout n'était donc pas perdu. Elle tentait don à présent de voir le côté positif de la chose. A savoir que Faith n'était pas totalement indifférente. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par Kennedy.

Kennedy: Ca va Buffy?

Buffy (relevant son regard sur elle): Euh, oui, merci, ça va. Je suis désolée de venir vous squatter mais je n'ai pas envie de rester seule, en sachant Faith pas loin avec (avalant difficilement) …avec cette fille.

Kennedy : Hey, il y a aucun problème Buffy, tu sais très bien que tu es ici chez toi !

Buffy : Merci. Heureusement que je vous ai toi et Will.

Kennedy : Et oui ! D'ailleurs tu sais qu'il y a la soirée prévue à l'hôtel ce soir, Will et moi, on y va, tu viens avec nous ?

Buffy (se frottant la tête) : Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Kennedy : Justement ! Ca va te changer les idées, en plus elle est costumée cette soirée, donc tu pourras y être ni vu, ni connu !

Buffy (souriant légèrement) : Ok, je viens, tu as raison, c'est toujours mieux que de rester se morfondre devant la télé à manger trop de glace au chocolat et déprimer !

Kennedy : Ben voilà, ça c'est la Buffy positive ! Je te laisse, je vais aller voir en quoi je vais me déguiser ce soir. A plus tard !

Buffy : Oui, bye.

…..-…

A peine sortie de l'appartement, Kennedy fonça chez Faith. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa. Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit doucement et à voir la tête de Faith, cette dernière venait surement de se réveiller.

Kennedy (souriant): Hey!

Faith (se frottant les yeux, la voix cassée) : Comment va Buffy ?

Kennedy (entrant dans l'appartement) : Mieux. J'ai réussi à la convaincre de venir ce soir à la fiesta de l'hôtel ! (réalisant) Mince j'avais complètement oublié, tu en organisais une toi aussi !

Faith : Non, c'est, …c'est annulé. C'était ridicule cette idée de toute façon !

Kennedy : Ok, ben, du coup tu peux venir ce soir ?

Faith (allant se prendre une bière, regardant Kennedy) : T'en veux une ?

Kennedy : Non merci, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis juste passée en coup de vent te demander pour la fête ce soir.

Faith (décapsulant, allant s'asseoir dans son canapé) : Non, je n'ai pas la tête à ça !

Kennedy (souriait en repensant que Buffy lui avait répondu la même chose) : Et si je te dis que Buffy vient, ça change ton avis sur la question ?

Faith (levant un sourcil) : Attend, elle est soi disant pas bien et pourtant elle va faire la fête ce soir !

Kennedy : Elle ne voulait pas y aller, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à venir ! … Pour toi en plus !

Faith : Comment ça pour moi ?

Kennedy : Je me suis dis que tu voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour lui parler !

Faith (buvant une autre gorgée, croisant les jambes) : Lui parler de quoi ?

Kennedy (roulant des yeux, soufflant) : Ah non ! Faith arrête un peu tes gamineries une minute ! Mets un peu ta fierté de côté tu veux ! Pour une fois !

Tu l'aimes ! Ne me dis pas le contraire, je le sais, Willow le sait, tout le monde le sait ! C'est pour toi que je dis ça ! Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas vraiment finir par la perdre ! Réfléchis juste deux secondes Faith ! Imagine un instant que Buffy rencontre quelqu'un et que cette fois se soit sérieux. (Regardant Faith, qui la fixait attentive sans rien dire, elle en profita pour enfoncer le clou) Imagine une seconde, plus de câlin tu ne verras plus Buffy quand tu veux, elle aura sa vie,… et toi…la tienne mais ….sans elle. Vous ne serez plus que…des amies rien de plus. (Laissant tombé le silence quelque instant pour qu'elle prenne enfin conscience des choses)…Ecoute, je dois y aller maintenant, (se dirigeant vers la porte la main sur la poignée, la regarda une dernière fois) S'il te plaît Faith,…fais…fais juste le bon choix… A ce soir, j'espère.

Elle sortit sans rajouter un mot. Une fois seule Faith souffla, se leva pour aller fumer sur la terrasse.

…..-…

Le soir venu, la fête battait son plein. Tous l'immeuble au complet (presqu'au complet) se trouvait dans cette salle de bal, aménagée spécialement pour l'occasion. Willow, déguisé en sorcière, dansait avec Kennedy, qui elle, était déguisée en pirate.

Toutes les personnes présentes portaient un masque cachant leur visage. Buffy, en Wonderwoman, sirotait un jus de fruit, remuait un peu sur le rythme de la musique. Elle observait tous ce monde qui bougeaient autour d'elle. Elle aurait dû se sentir bien ce soir, s'amuser comme les autres années, avec ces amies, …avec Faith. Elle se remémorait d'ailleurs que l'année passée à l'occasion de cette fête annuelle, qu'elle et Faith avaient dansé toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin, comme ce fameux soir au Bronze quelques années auparavant. Elle n'avait dansé qu'avec Faith, et bien sur ces autres amies pendant les musiques plus rythmés. Son sourire revint à ces lèvres en pensant à cette fin de soirée, elle ne tenait plus debout tellement elle avait dansé. Faith l'avait donc porté jusqu'à son appartement, et en ouvrant la porte, cette dernière avait plaisanté sur le fait que normalement c'était les jeunes mariées qui passait le pas de la porte de cette façon. Elle avait finis par s'endormir ensemble, après avoir parlé pendant des heures. Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par un jeune homme qui voulait l'inviter à danser. Encore nostalgique, cherchant Faith inconsciemment du regard, elle accepta un peu à contre cœur, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas non plus rester là comme une potiche à regarder les autres s'amuser.

Sur ce rythme lent (Rosie Thomas, Since you've been around), pensant encore et toujours à la même personne, soupirant de ne pas la voir. Soudainement, elle commença à s'inquiéter sur le fait que Faith pouvait être sortit se défouler. Elle se redressa subitement, s'excusa auprès du jeune homme et se dirigeait vers Willow et Kennedy. Mais elle fut retenue par une main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

Sans même se retourner elle sut de suite de qui il s'agissait. Faith. Faith était là, juste derrière elle. Dans un moment d'hésitation elle ne sut que faire, elle ne bougea pas. Sentant les deux mains chaudes de Faith descendre très lentement jusque dans le creux de ces reins, puis entourant sa taille et enfin venir se poser sur son ventre, elle ferma les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Faith. Ce long frisson qu'elle ressentait à présent lui faisait du bien, la réchauffait, elle remonta sa main, toujours en ayant les yeux fermés, dans les cheveux de Faith, puis sur sa nuque, pour l'inciter à la coller encore plus, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Et désormais coller l'une à l'autre, Buffy toujours dos à Faith. Cette dernière commença à balancer très doucement de gauche à droite sur le rythme lent de la musique, et pencha sa tête pour faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Buffy, la couvrant de baisers doux et tendres, profitant de son odeur de vanille, et surtout des frissons que cela lui provoquait.

De loin Willow et Kennedy les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres.

Willow (dans las bras de Kennedy) : Et bien ! J'y croyais plus moi !

Kennedy : Si, je savais, moi, que Faith ferait le bon choix !

Willow : Tant mieux pour elle, il était temps (regardant de nouveau Kennedy, le sourire aux lèvres) Bon et toi, tu vas me faire danser toute la nuit j'espère !

Kennedy : T'inquiète pas, je suis une tueuse moi aussi, j'ai de l'endurance, tu vas voir ça !

Elles se remirent à danser, laissant nos deux tueuses se trouver enfin.

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, chapitre 9 terminé, on arrive bientôt à la fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci aussi ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires….A la semaine prochaine…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

_**Voilà la suite, j'ai pu voir que vous aviez aimé le précédent chapitre grâce à vos reviews Merci Encore à toutes celles qui me laisse un petit mot d'encouragement, ça me donne encore envie de continuer !**_

_**Allez je vous laisse lire tranquille ! A votre lecture**_

A la fin de la danse, Buffy se tourna enfin pour faire face à Faith et entoura ces bras autour de son cou. Son regard émeraude était plongé dans celui de Faith, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Buffy : Je suis contente que tu sois là. Même si il y a plein de monde, je me sentais seule sans toi. En plus tu es très craquante en Zorro. Bon il manque le chapeau mais sinon…

Faith (un air sérieux) : Ecoute Buffy, j'ai vraiment été nulle. Tout,…tout ce que tu m'as dis ce matin m'a fait réfléchir et je me rends compte que tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Tu n'es pas une tueuse parmi tant d'autre, …tu es MA tueuse à moi. Si, …si j'hésitais c'est parce que je…je ne voulais pas perdre ce que j'avais avec toi…cette relation,… c'est,…c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie B, tu es le plus important à mes yeux, j'aime tout chez toi,….tout,…et oui c'est vrai j'ai eu tout un tas d'aventures, mais jamais personne n'a réussit à me toucher comme toi tu le fais. Et tout ça, ça me faisait peur, …j'avais peur et j'ai peur de te perdre et perdre cette stabilité que j'ai quand je suis dans tes bras. (Baissant son regard) Je suis vraiment désolée Buffy si je t'ai fais encore souffrir, je m'en v….

Buffy (posant sa main sur le menton de Faith, et remonta son visage) : Regarde moi Faith, c'est du passé maintenant, tout,…tout ce que tu viens de me dire c'est,… (La fixant) c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de perdre ce qu'on avait ensemble,…puis je me suis dis aussi que maintenant j'avais besoin de plus. Je veux tout avec toi Faith, ce baiser que tu m'as donné,…j'ai…j'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, c'était un simple baiser et c'était tellement fort. C'est à ce moment que j'ai su que,…que je t'aimais. Et je te demande rien, je sais que pour toi c'est nouveau, alors on…on va y aller doucement, à ton rythme, je veux te laisser décider. La seule chose que je te demande Faith, ….c'est….c'est de me laisser m'occuper de toi. Je sais que je peux te rendre heureuse,…j'en suis sure. Seulement je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête pour… (Avalant difficilement) …pour la monogamie et…

Faith (la coupant) : Si ! …Enfin, je veux dire…les autres filles je m'en tape ! Ca ne m'intéresse plus, pour être franche, Jennifer je l'ai ramené pour te faire enrager à cause de Jessica, mais j'ai rien fais avec elle,…rien du tout, je ne pensais qu'a toi. (Souriant en coin) En plus aujourd'hui je n'ai même pas eu mon câlin du matin !

Buffy (souriant de nouveau) : Et si je te faisais un petit câlin de (regardant sa montre) 2h du matin, ça t'irai ?

Faith (souriant plus largement encore) : Ben essaye, je te dirai après si ça rattrape celui que j'ai loupé.

Buffy ne se fit pas prier, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle serra Faith dans ces bras, cette dernière plongea son visage dans le cou de celle-ci, respirant ses parfums délicieux. De sa main, Buffy caressait doucement les cheveux de Faith et la berçait légèrement au son de la musique. Au bout de quelques minutes elle se recula pour poser son front sur celui de Faith, elle la regardait tendrement puis très doucement le blonde posa ces lèvres sur celles de Faith, pour en retrouver la saveur et se créant au passage un long frisson. Cette fois Faith se ne recula pas soudainement. Au contraire, elle prolongea le baiser, se créant un passage entre les lèvres de Buffy, sa langue désormais caressant celle de la blonde. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis autant de chose dans un seule baiser, mais elle n'en était pas étonné, elle savait que dès lors qu'elle franchirait le pas, tout serait plus fort avec Buffy, plus intense. Ce qui la surprit plutôt, c'était la tendresse qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser. Elle prenait réellement du plaisir à l'embrasser tendrement, doucement, en prenant tout son temps, savourant chaque seconde que Buffy lui accorderait. Elle fut néanmoins obligée de se reculer pour reprendre son souffle. Elle la regardait de ses yeux brillants et lui murmurant :

Faith : Et si on dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Buffy (le regard encore plus brillant qu'auparavant) : Je te suis bébé.

En entendant ce petit nom sortir de la bouche de Buffy, rien que pour elle, son cœur rata un battement, tellement elle en fut surprise. Elle lui sourit tendrement, prenant la main pour l'entrainer avec elle vers la sortie.

….-…

Plus tard dans l'appartement de Buffy.

Faith avait voulu aller se changer avant de rejoindre Buffy chez elle. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon de toile et un débardeur. Elle arriva donc après quelques minutes et remarqua que Buffy avait fait de même, cette dernière portant une de ces nuisettes que Faith connaissait très bien pour l'avoir déjà vu avec certains matins. A présent Faith se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, c'est vrai ce soir elle s'était laissée aller à enfin avouer ces sentiments à Buffy. Mais il y avait aussi eu l'ambiance qui l'avait aidé, la lumière tamisée, la musique, leur déguisement… A présent il n'y avait plus ces artifices, elles étaient seules à présent, dans une pièce silencieuse, bien éclairé, elle tenta de se reprendre, frottant ces mains sur son pantalon, s'approchant de Buffy. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué ce changement de comportement chez la brune, elle savait très bien que Faith était gêné de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments et à présent elle devait la rassurer et agir comme à son habitude.

Buffy : Tu veux du café ? Je viens d'en faire du tout chaud !

Faith (passant la main dans ces cheveux) : Ouais,…merci.

Buffy (souriant) : Tu sais que tu peux faire comme chez toi Faith, comme d'habitude !

Faith : Ouais, je…mais je vais d'abord aller fumer une cigarette sur la terrasse et,…et après je te rejoins ok ?

Buffy : Faith, on ne peut pas aller dehors. Tu peux fumer ici si tu veux. (Laissant un silence) Tu fais ce que tu veux Faith, et…et je te l'ai dis je te mettrais pas la pression, ok ?

Faith (se reculant vers la fenêtre) : Ok,… ok. J'ouvre juste un peu la fenêtre sans ouvrir le volet protecteur.

Elle alluma une cigarette et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, regardant Buffy s'affairer à la cuisine. Elle sourit en la voyant faire. Quand elle repensait encore à leur passée, elle n'en revenait pas d'être la où elles en étaient maintenant. Si, il y a quelques années on lui avait dit qu'elle serait avec Buffy, qu'elle deviendrait aussi proche, elle ne l'aurait surement pas cru un seul instant. Elle devait penser à remercier Kennedy aussi. Cette dernière lui donnait souvent les bons conseils, et encore aujourd'hui elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle avait bien fait de l'écouter. Buffy disparut un instant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Faith, quand à elle, se dirigea vers le comptoir pour écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier mis à disposition par Buffy.

Posant ces coudes sur le comptoir, perdu dans ces pensées, elle sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer à la taille. Elle sourit et se retourna vers Buffy pour faire de même.

Faith (le sourire en coin): En manque de câlin ?

Buffy : Toujours.

Faith (secoua la tête) : Ok, alors tu sais quoi, si on laissait tomber les cafés et qu'on allait se lover dans le canapé, en face d'un bon dvd.

Buffy (faisant une petite moue adorable) : Et si on allait plutôt au lit, on pourrait faire la même chose mais en étant encore mieux.

Faith (frissonnant sous cette proposition) : Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Et Buffy sentit une bouffée de chaleur, sous ces derniers mots. Elle dut se reprendre et entraina Faith avec elle, dans sa chambre.

En entrant, elle lâcha la main de Faith, qui alla s'installé confortablement contre le montant du lit, pendant qu'elle prenait la télécommande avec elle, pour la rejoindre au lit. Elle s'installa à sa droite, elle aussi contre le montant. Elle alluma, et enclencha la lecture du film qu'elles avaient commencé à regarder quelques jours auparavant. Mais Buffy s'était endormie et Faith avait éteint afin de voir la suite avec Buffy.

Buffy (la regardant) On regarde la fin ?

Faith (lui souriant en coin): Ouais, si tu arrive à tenir jusque là.

Buffy (souriant) : Hey ! La dernière fois j'étais super fatiguée.

Faith (retournant son regard vers l'écran) : Oui, bien sur !

Et à présent Faith n'attendait qu'une chose, que Buffy vienne se coller à elle, comme elle le faisait habituellement. ET d'ailleurs cela ne tarda pas.

Buffy : Tu peux t'allonger un pour qu'on s'installe plus confortablement ?

Faith ne dit rien, s'allongeant, levant son bras droit pour laisser Buffy approcher et venir se coller tout contre elle. Ce que fit cette dernière, en posant sa tête contre au creux de l'épaule de Faith, posant sa main sur son débardeur.

Buffy : Merci, c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Faith : Je confirme.

Elles commencèrent enfin à regarder le film qui continuait. Seulement Buffy n'arrivait pas à le suivre, elle préférait largement sentir le parfum de Faith, la caresser de sa main, osant la glisser sous son débardeur, au niveau de son ventre. Cette dernière retint un soupir sous ce contact. Puis quelques minutes plus tard elle sentait que Buffy se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle venait de poser sa jambe sur celles de Faith, à présent allongé à moitié sur le corps de Faith elle se redressa pour la regarder.

Buffy : Faith ?

Faith (souriant, le regard brillant) : Oui B.

Buffy : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de suivre le film.

Faith (riant légèrement) : J'avais remarqué oui. Et t'as envie de quoi exactement.

Buffy (penchant la tête, souriant, faisant dessinant des ronds invisibles sur le torse de Faith) : Ben peut être que je pourrais avoir un baiser. Juste un tout petit, et,….et après promis je te laisse suivre.

Faith (secouant la tête) : B, tu sais que tu es adorable ! Je t'aime tu sais ça!

Buffy écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Et Faith fit de même en s'entendant. C'était sorti toute seule, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Buffy (le cœur battant à cent à l'heure): Qu'est –ce que tu viens de dire ?

Faith (encore surprise) : Rien !

Buffy : Si, si tu l'as dis !

Faith : Non, non !

Buffy : Faith ?

Faith : B ?

Buffy (se redressant, s'asseyant de son côté, croisant les bras) : Ok. Si tu ne me le redis pas, tu seras privée de câlin !

Faith (se redressant à son tour) : Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ça ! (regardant droit devant elle) Hum tu ne tiendras pas !

Buffy : Tu pari ?

Faith (écarquillant de nouveau les yeux, lui rappelant leur dernier pari qui avait débuté de la même façon) : Ah non !

D'un coup de rein très rapide, elle renversa Buffy dos au lit, se retrouvant allongée sur elle, bloquant ces bras au dessus de sa tête, la fixant.

Faith : Plus de pari !

Buffy (frissonnant sous la position qu'avait prise Faith sur elle) : Alors redis le moi. (Faisant une petite moue habituelle, la suppliant d'accepter). S'il te plaît. Juste une fois.

Faith (soufflant) : Tu ne lâcheras pas, pas vrai ?

Buffy (souriant) : Et non !

Faith (reprenant son sérieux, respirant un grand coup) : Je,…je t'aime Buffy Anne Summers…. Ca te va ?

Buffy (les yeux humides, sans pouvoir le contrôler) : Oui. Em, embrasse-moi bébé.

Faith (effleurant ces lèvres contre les siennes) : Avec plaisir ma belle.

_A suivre…_

_Et voilà, je sais je suis un peu en retard ! Mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster plus tôt._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 : **_

_**Coucou, voilà la suite de mes news pour ce week-end. Alors d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Sinon je voulais juste répondre à un commentaire que j'ai eu concernant la fin, lorsque Buffy dis à Faith : « oui em, embrasse-moi » Stéphanie pensait que je m'étais trompée en mettant em, pour Emily, mais c'était plutôt em, le début d'embrasse moi. Voilà, je suis désolée du coup si certaine ont pu penser la même chose, c'est vrai que ça prête à confusion. Donc je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention pour la suite. Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

Faith venait de se réveiller, elle était aux anges, elle avait passée sa nuit avec Buffy, dans ces bras, collée, nue, respirant son parfum mais surtout pouvant l'embrasser quand elle en avait envie. Et surtout elle lui avait fait l'amour, une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle avait pu entendre les soupirs de Buffy à son oreille, elle avait pu sentir à quel point Buffy avait envie d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse que maintenant. A présent, elle s'était redressée, elle la regardait dormir, lui caressant les cheveux, elle la trouvait magnifique, et frissonnait rien qu'en se disant qu'elle avait fait l'amour à Buffy Summers ! Elle ! D'habitude après avoir profité de sa partenaire, elle ne s'y intéressait plus du tout. Mais là, tout était différent, il s'agissait de Buffy, et elle n'avait aucune envie de la laisser, pire, elle en voulait encore, depuis son réveil, elle sentait son désir envers la blonde revenir à grand pas. Elle commença à respirer son parfum à l'orée de son cou, puis y parsema quelques baisers tendres, une main caressant toujours ces cheveux et l'autre se faufilant sous le drap, caressant le ventre de la blonde. Dieu que sa peau était douce, elle sentit Buffy bouger.

Faith (la voix basse) : Bonjour.

Buffy (les yeux fermés, souriant déjà) : Hum…bonjour vous.

Faith (frôlant de son nez la joue de Buffy, l'embrassant toujours doucement) : Bien dormit ?

Buffy : Mieux que jamais.

Faith : Alors, tant mieux.

Buffy (tournant légèrement sa tête pour laisser plus de place à Faith pour qu'elle continue de l'embrasser): Et toi ?

Faith : Moi aussi. En plus j'ai rêvé que j'avais fait l'amour 3 fois à une petite déesse blonde, je te dis pas comment j'ai pris mon pied !

Buffy (ouvrant enfin les yeux, riant) : Merci pour le romantisme !

Faith (continuant sa descente, posant de tendres baisers sur le haut de son torse) : Ouais, mais le pire c'est que j'ai déjà envie de recommencer ! (se redressant pour se mettre encore plus sur Buffy).

Buffy (enroulant ses mains autour de son cou, soupirant, sentant cette chaleur qui annonçait son désir de Faith) : Alors surtout ne te prive pas.

Faith sourit, en entendant l'accord de la blonde, concernant ces assauts matinaux. Elle lécha sensuellement et longuement le téton dressé de Buffy, elle la sentit se cambrer contre son corps. Elle remonta pour l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné, où leurs langues se rencontraient et dansaient ensembles. Elle descendit sa main encore un peu, pour maintenant atteindre son bas ventre, puis descendant encore pour se trouver sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle ne faisait que frôler l'intimité de Buffy, elle voulait l'attiser encore plus. Et surtout prendre tout son temps pour l'amener au septième ciel. Elle sentait Buffy se contracter quand ses doigts frôlaient ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

Buffy (se mordant la lèvre inférieure et entre deux soupirs) : hum, Faith, je t'en prie !... Continue !...hum…

Faith (lui murmurant à l'oreille): Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.

Après plusieurs minutes à faire monter le désir de Buffy, autant que le sien, elle fit glisser enfin ses doigts contre l'intimité brulante de Buffy. Elle montait et descendait, sentant Buffy suivre le mouvement avec son bassin pour accentuer encore plus le frottement. Sous ce geste et les soupirs de la blonde, elle aurait pu jouir de suite. Elle désirait tellement Buffy, comme elle n'avait jamais désiré personne. Comme si toutes ces précédentes aventures n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti de plaisir sans être toucher.

Buffy (la fixant de son regard émeraude): HUM…. Encore, Faith, je,…je veux te sentir en moi…, han…

Faith : Mmmm,…Touche moi aussi Buffy.

Buffy sourit à cette demande, tenta de se reprendre, dans son plaisir, et fit descendre sa main entre leur deux corps brulants et suintants pour elle aussi atteindre l'intimité de la brune, soupira encore plus fort en découvrant le désir que Faith avait pour elle. Elle commença elle aussi à faire descendre et monter ses doigts entre les lèvres de Faith, se calquant sur sa vitesse à elle. Elle savait que son orgasme arrivait à grand pas, et qu'elle ne pourrait le retenir très longtemps. Leur bassin dansait, et leur corps se complétait comme si elle avait toujours été faite l'une pour l'autre.

Faith : Hum, Buffy, tu…tu me rends dingue bébé!

Buffy : Toi aussi, mon amour ! Humm

Faith fit enfin pénétrer son majeur entre les lèvres de Buffy, qui la fit se cambrer davantage. Elle sentit Buffy faire de même. Elle continuait de la pénétrer tout en massant de son pouce ce petit bourgeon de plaisir.

Buffy : Hannnn, Faith ! Oui,….encore…..hummmmmmm !

Faith : Buffy ! Je t'aimeeeeee ! Hummmmm

Accélérant petit à petit ses mouvements, sentant son orgasme arriver. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et lorsqu'elle sentit Buffy se tendre et hurler son nom, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle sentit alors son orgasme l'envahir d'un coup, puissant, coulant dans ses veines, et savoir que Buffy, ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle, décupla encore plus son plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. A bout de souffle, elle se relâcha doucement contre Buffy, qui venait de faire de même.

Buffy : tu me l'as encore dit !

Faith souriait d'entendre Buffy lui dire ça. Elle poursuivait toujours ces légères caresses sur son bras et déposait de léger baiser dans son cou, tout en se faisant câliner avec Buffy.

Faith : Et ouais ! Tu m'a eu Buffy Summers !

Buffy (souriant) : Et je serai la seule !

Faith : Ouais !

Buffy (souriant, la regardant) : Faith ?

Faith : Ouais ?

Buffy : Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Faith (frottant son nez sur son torse, et se redressa) : Oui B ?

Buffy (les yeux brillants, souriant) : T'es à moi, rien qu'à moi !

Faith (souriant) : Ouais bébé, et (embrassant son front) TOI (embrassant sa joue gauche) T'ES (embrassant sa joue droite) A (posant enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes) MOI ! Propriété privée ! Le premier qui s'approche, je lui fais une tête au carré !

Buffy avait frissonné tout le long de ces petits baisers. Et était plus qu'heureuse d'entendre Faith possessive envers elle.

Elle se redressa pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. 16h30.

Buffy : Bon, et si on allait déjeuner ?

Faith : Hummm, une minute encore,…juste une.

Buffy : Faith, on est déjà en fin d'après midi, on n'a pas mangé, on a passé tout notre temps au lit…

Faith (la coupant) : A faire l'amour !

Buffy (riant) : Exact !...Mais j'aimerai aller prendre une douche, ensuite manger un peu, beaucoup et après il faut que j'appelle Will.

Faith (s'allongeant sur le dos) : Ok, seulement si on prend la douche ensemble !

Buffy : Mais c'était une évidence pour moi chérie !

Faith (se levant d'un bond) : Je vais faire couler l'eau de suite!

Buffy la regarda sauter du lit, tout en souriant, profitant pour la mater, se provoquant toute seule de longs frissons.

Elle la rejoignit sans attendre dans la salle de bain. Sans attendre, elle alla se coller à Faith qui était de dos. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, entourant sas bras autour de sa taille, caressant son ventre du bout de ces doigts. Faith, posa les siennes sur celles de Buffy et les entremêla, elle frissonnait en sentant la nudité du corps de Buffy contre elle.

Faith (souriant) : Tu vois je te manque déjà !

Buffy : C'est vrai que je peux plus me passer de toi ! Tu es mon addiction !

Faith : Cool ! Ben t'inquiète pas, pas besoin de cure de désintoxe ! Quand on est accro à Faith, on peut plus s'en passer, c'est à vie !

Buffy (tout en embrassant dans son cou, en étant sur la pointe des pieds) : Tant mieux alors ! Comme ça je suis obligée et TU es obligée de passer tout ton temps avec moi. Parce que si je n'ai pas ma dose, tu sais que ça peut être dangereux !

Faith (se retournant vers elle) : Dans ce cas, je ne veux en aucun cas te mettre en danger, donc on être obligée de rester ensemble 24h/24, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Buffy (continuant, embrassant son torse à présent) : Non, quoi ?

Faith (appréciant les douces attentions de Buffy) : Qu'on va devoir habiter ensemble, ….je vois que ça comme solution !

Buffy (s'arrêtant soudainement, les battements de son cœur devenu très rapide en l'espace d'une seconde, elle se redressa pour la regarder de ces yeux plus que brillants) : Tu…T'es sérieuse ?

Faith (tentant l'air de rien) : Ben ouais ! Mais va pas te faire de fausses idées ! C'est pour toi ! Je veux dire pour ta santé,…tu vois,…ton addiction quoi….

Buffy (souriant, voyant Faith tenté de rester en quelques sortes rebelle et pas du tout fleur bleue) : Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Faith (toujours l'air de rien) : Alors…tu….tu serais d'accord ?

Buffy (embrassant ces lèvres) : Oui mon cœur, je le suis !

Faith n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse en cet instant, Buffy venait d'accepter de vivre avec elle, bien sur cela serait un grand pas pour elle, mais après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Buffy, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait besoin pour être heureuse. Et tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait juste devant elle à présent, elle n'avait besoin que de Buffy, à présent rendre heureuse la blonde était sa mission, et elle se ferait un plaisir de la mener à bien.

Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément et d'un geste la souleva. Cette dernière entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, puis se retrouva plaquer dans la douche contre le mur de celle-ci. Elle adorait les aspects qu'elle découvrait de Faith dans ces moments. Elle savait être la plus douce possible, la plus attentionnée, et à d'autre moment, comme maintenant, elle se montrait sauvage, et sensuelle. Et ça Buffy l'adorait, elle aimait quand Faith la prenait de cette façon, lorsque cette dernière prenait tout en main et qu'elle n'avait qu'à se laisser aller à son plaisir…

…..-….

Un peu plus tard chez Willow.

La sorcière et la tueuse brune regardaient le couple devant elles. Buffy assise sur les genoux de Faith, alors qu'il y avait plein de chaises libres à côté d'elle.

Willow : Donc ça y est vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

Buffy (toute heureuse) : Oui !

Kennedy : C'est pas trop tôt ! Si Faith n'avait pas fait durer autant, ça serait fait depuis plus longtemps !

Faith : Hey ! Ca va ! Ok j'ai été un peu longue ! …. (Regardant Buffy, le sourire en coin) mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! N'est-ce pas B ?

Buffy (l'embrassant sans se préoccuper de la où elle se trouvait) : T'as raison mon cœur…hum…tu…tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ?

Faith (souriant dans le baiser) : De suite bébé, on rentre de suite !

Elles se levèrent ensemble d'un bond.

Buffy : On va y aller maintenant parce que….on a ….on a plein de truc à faire…

Faith : Voilà !

Elles disparurent en quelques seconde, trop pressé de profiter l'une de l'autre, laissant Willow et Kennedy seules.

Kennedy : Eh bien ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Buffy puisse être aussi…

Willow : Insaisissable ?

Kennedy : J'aurais dit…obsédé !

Willow (souriant) : Oui, c'est sur que Faith a toujours été son obsession ! Mais si tu te souviens bien, je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, toi aussi tu voulais de moi à tout moment !

Kennedy(les yeux coquin, se rapprochant) : Qui te dit que c'est finit ce temps là ? Viens là toi.

Willow n'attendit pas et se colla à Kennedy pour se diriger directement vers la chambre.

…..-…

Buffy était à présent à moitié assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle sentait que son orgasme n'allait pas tarder, et qu'elle se laisserait de nouveau aller face aux assauts de Faith. Cette dernière accroupit, léchait la blonde sans s'arrêter, tandis que de son pouce elle continuait de masser ce petit point sensible.

Buffy (le souffle court, la tête en arrière, serrant sa main le rebord du comptoir, tandis que l'autre était posé dans les cheveux de Faith l'incitant à accélérer ses mouvements) : Han ! Faith, surtout t'arrête pas, continue !

Faith accéléra une nouvelle fois ces mouvements, infiltrant encore plus rapidement sa langue, augmentant ses vas et viens.

Buffy pensa mourir tant son plaisir était intense, elle était tellement excité, ce que Faith lui faisait la comblait.

Buffy (ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps son orgasme sous l'extase qu'elle ressentait) : Mmmmmmmm Faith, je….hum ….je ….je jouis pour toi… bébé.

Elle se cambra violemment en arrière, Faith la sentit se contracter, elle savait qu'elle avait réussit à l'amener aux portes du plaisir. Et après un dernier mouvement sur son clitoris, elle remonta, pour la prendre dans ces bras et la poser délicatement avec elle sur le canapé. A présent, elle profitait de cet instant de calme après la tempête qui avait grondé en elle. Buffy était épuisée, elle profitait maintenant des douces caresses de Faith dans son dos. Le visage dans son cou, elle pouvait respirer son odeur, et déposé de léger baiser.

Buffy (d'une toute petite voix) : Faith, tu…tu es une bête de sexe !

Faith (souriant plus largement) : Merci, je sais ! Mais tu sais que t'es pas mal dans ton genre B ! J'ai encore le souvenir de ce que tu m'as fais cette nuit ! Tu m'as fais jouir comme jamais !

Buffy : Je t'aime Faith. Je peux plus me passer de toi maintenant.

Faith : Moi non plus bébé. Je t'aime B ! Et je pourrais passer tout mon temps à te faire l'amour, sans jamais me lasser. J'adore t'entendre hurler mon nom bébé !

Buffy (souriant, se redressant) : Je me souviens que toi aussi tu as crié mon nom !

Faith : Moi !

Buffy : Oh oui, toi !

Après un dernier baiser, Buffy se leva doucement.

Buffy : Je vais prendre une douche et après je te fais un bon petit repas, tu vas te régaler !

Faith (frissonnant en voyant Buffy se promener nue devant elle): C'est toi que je vais manger si tu te rhabille pas !

Buffy (arrivant à la porte de la chambre, le regard coquin, se retourna légèrement) : Essais pour voir !

Faith, sous ce défi, se leva rapidement pour rejoindre Buffy…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je viens quand même de me rendre compte en relisant que c'est un chapitre un peu chaud !**_

_**Laisser moi quand même vos commentaires !**_

_**Merci bye…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 4 :**** Dernier chapitre ! Et oui ! C'est déjà finis, c'est triste hein ? Ouais je sais, mais j'ai encore plein d'autres histoires en tête vous inquiétez pas ! J'espère juste que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre. J'ai vraiment voulu tenter de bien décrire la scène de la cuisine pour que vous puissiez bien l'imaginez comme moi je me la suis imaginée. Oulla, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, Bref je vous laisse lire ! Sans trop de fautes j'espère car j'ai pas le temps de relire…Mais j'ai quand même voulu le poster.**

La brume bleue était maintenant terminée. Le calme était désormais revenu dans les rues, et tout le monde pouvait reprendre ses petites habitudes. Rien n'avait changé, à part peut être un petit détail, juste un léger détail. Faith n'arrivait plus à se décoller de Buffy. Depuis cette fameuse soirée costumée, elle ne s'était pas quittée. A présent elle se tenait l'une en face de l'autre, assise à table, en train de déjeuner. Un silence apaisant régnait, les regards qu'elles se lançaient révélaient clairement leur intention. Buffy, accoudé, son bol entre ces deux mains, fixait Faith, de ces yeux gourmands, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, tout en lui faisant du pied sous la table.

Buffy : Tu sais que tu vas le faire passer pour une obsédé.

Faith (imitant Buffy, plus jeune, prenant une petite voix, penchant la tête) : Hum, et ça c'est maaaalll.

Buffy riait de voir Faith l'imiter.

Buffy : Humm oui ça l'est, mais….c'est tellement… bonnnn !

Faith (les yeux plus coquins) : Tu sais ce que tu risque à me parler comme ça ?

Buffy (posant son bol, le remplaçant par son menton qu'elle reposait sur ces paumes) : Je sais et je prends le risque !

Faith (se redressant et disparaissant sous la table) : Tu l'auras cherché ma belle !

Après quelques secondes, Buffy sursauta sous le geste que débutait Faith sous cette table. Seulement on frappa à la porte, sous ce bruit soudain, Faith voulut se relever aussitôt et se cogna dans la table.

Faith (se la frottant) : Aie, Merde !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Willow était déjà rentrée et venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Willow : Hello Buffy (cherchant du regard) Faith n'est pas là ?

Cette dernière allait justement se relever quand elle fut retenue par les mains de Buffy, qui lui faisait toutes sortes de gestes pour lui expliquer qu'elle devait rester sous la table.

Elle comprit se souvenant des précédentes parole de Buffy, qui ne voulait pas passer pour, une obsédée justement. Elle devinait donc que cette dernière ne voulait pas que Willow la voit sortir de la dessous.

Elle croisa les bras, tout de même un peu dépitée, d'être obligée de se cacher sous cette table. Elle allait donc patienter et écouter ce qu'il allait se dire, en attendant de pouvoir sortir.

Willow : J'ai du mal à croire que tu es réussi à te décoller de Faith !

Buffy : Evidemment ! Attends mais tu me prends pour qui, je suis LA tueuse je te signale ! Et de toute façon si on était si collée c'était en partie à cause de la brume, et tu le sais !

Willow (souriant) : Ecoute je peux le comprendre Buffy, depuis le temps que tu attendais ça !

Buffy (les joues rouges sachant que Faith entendait tout) : Non !...Enfin, je veux dire !

Willow : Arrête Buffy, tu es folle de Faith depuis le début, t'as seulement mis un peu longtemps avant de t'en rendre compte. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que t'as pu être jalouse de voir toute ces filles défilées ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

Faith faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

Buffy : Oui, ben c'est bon ! T'es pas obligée de le dire à tout le monde !

Sur cette phrase Willow fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la tueuse réagissait aussi bizarrement.

Willow : Mais Buffy, on est toute seule là !

Buffy (frottant ces doigts sur son front) : Oui, …je sais…mais, …enfin tu vois…les…les murs ont des oreilles tu vois…. On… on pourrait t'entendre.

Willow (restant perplexe sur ces explications, mais préférant laisser courir) : Ok, ok… Alors tu ne m'a pas dit !

Et là Buffy s'attendait à tout, elle prit quand même son courage à deux mains et lui posa tout de même la question.

Buffy (grimaçant, l'air incertaine) : Dis quoi ?

Willow : Bien comment c'est ? Au lit ? Avec Faith ?

Et Buffy roula des yeux sous cette question. Elle ne savait commente répondre à ça !

Buffy (prenant un air indigné) : Mais …c'est privé !

Willow : Allez Buffy, c'est moi ! D'habitude on se dit tout, qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin ? C'est si terrible que ça avec Faith au lit ?

Buffy (bégayant) : Non,…enfin,….je veux dire si ! Non…si , rrrr, tu,…et puis comment tu veux que je réponde à cette question ?…

Sous la table, sous ces mots, Faith eut une excellente idée qu'il la traversa. Elle se redressa sans faire de bruit, s'approchant très doucement de l'entre jambe de Buffy, pour y faire courir ses doigts et sa langue.

En sentant les gestes de Faith, Buffy roula des yeux, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Buffy : Non !

Willow (surprise) : Non quoi, j'ai rien dit ?!

Faith sourit mais continua tout de même ces attentions à l'encontre de Buffy. Elle finit ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est-à-dire, finir de descendre le string de Buffy pour le laisser choir au sol. Elle reposa délicatement toujours en silence, ces mains sur chaque cuisse de Buffy, pour les écarter.

Buffy sentait cette excitation tout comme cette gêne immense à l'idée de savoir ce que Faith allait lui faire, tout ça devant Will. Elle tenta de se reprendre et d'essayer de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Willow.

Buffy : Non, enfin je sais que tu n'as rien dis, je,…je me parlais à ….MOIIIIIIII !

Sa voix s'érailla, lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude de Faith commencé à titiller son intimité.

Willow la regardait maintenant d'un drôle d'air, elle ne comprenait rien au comportement de Buffy.

Willow : Ok, si tu le dis, bon je, je crois que je vais te laisser.

Buffy (le souffle plus court): OUIIII ! (Se reprenant) Enfin, (serrant ces doigts sur le bord de la table) je veux diiire, oui,…co,…comme tu veux Wiiil.

C'était sans compter sur Kennedy qui entra en trombe dans l'appartement suivit de Cordélia. En les voyant Buffy crut mourir, elle leva la tête, regardant le plafond, se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever, n'ayant plus de culotte, ça se serait vu ! Elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur hurler de sortir d'ici. Et malheureusement elle n'arriverait pas à stopper Faith !

Kennedy : Hey ! Buffy ça roule, je cherche Faith ! Tu l'as vu ?

Buffy (tentant de garder les yeux ouverts) : Nooooon ! (Se tortillant dans tout les sens) Pourquoiiiii ?

Kennedy regarda Willow pour lui demander par le regard, pourquoi Buffy était aussi étrange. Celle-ci lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule lui faisant comprendre qu'elle-même ne savait pas.

Faith, de son côté, portait toute son attention à se petit bourgeon tout gonflé par le désir, elle ne le lassait pas de faire descendre et remonter sa langue, tout en massant de ces doigts le clitoris de la blonde. Elle ne prêtait plus du tout attention aux personnes autour d'elle dans la pièce, elle était complètement focalisée sur le plaisir qu'elle donnait à Buffy.

Kennedy : Donc elle n'est pas avec toi là ?

Cordy : Oui, c'est vrai vous êtes collée ensemble depuis deux jours, tu dois bien savoir où elle est ? Par contre si c'était juste comme ça, figure-toi que si tu veux je t'ai trouvé un chevalier servant, tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon dans le genre, je t'assure ! Tu voudrais peut être que je te le présente ?

Les pensées de Buffy s'embrumaient, elle ne savait plus qu'elles étaient les questions, qui lui parlaient.

A ce moment, tout en continuant son petit massage de ses doigts et de sa langue, fit pénétrer deux doigts dans l'intimité complètement mouillée de Buffy, elle la sentit se cambrer et lui arracher un soupir.

Cette dernière crut que son heure était arrivée, elle sentait à présent son orgasme monté, et elle savait que dans les minutes à venir, elle ne pourrait le retenir. Elle tentait tout de même de garder le contrôle, les mains de plus en plus serrer sur le bord de table. Elle fit passer une de ces mains sous la table pour la poser sur les cheveux de Faith, et s'accrocher à elle. Elle ne savait plus, devait-elle lui intimé d'arrêter ou plutôt de continuer. Elle n'arrivait plus à ordonner ces idées, trop emplis par ce plaisir que lui donnait Faith en ce moment même !

Elle regardait Will, Kennedy et Cordélia qui se tenaient devant elle, debout, elle pouvait lire sur leur visage toute cette incompréhension face à son comportement, mais à présent, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle les voyait sans les voir, Willow qui bougeait les lèvres lui indiquait que cette dernière devait certainement être en train de lui parler.

Elle tenta de trouver une réponse à cette question qu'elle n'avait pas du tout compris, tandis que Faith poursuivait ses doux assauts en accélérant quelques peu la cadence. Buffy tentait de se contenir tant bien que mal, mal cela devenait vraiment de plus en plus difficile. Lorsqu'elle voulut répondre à Cordélia, elle se contracta à ce moment là et ne pu s'empêcher de crier pour lui répondre.

Buffy : OUIIIIII ! Ouiiiiiii ! C'est ça ! (Tapant de sa main sur la table) C'est exactement ça ! Hummm. (Se renfonçant dans son siège, passant la main sur son visage, légèrement à bout de souffle, la voix plus calme) Ouh !

Cordélia : Oui ?

Buffy : Oui.

Elle se rendit compte soudainement que trois perd d'yeux la fixait, elle sentit sa honte l'envahir instantanément, elle espérait quand même au fond d'elle que ces dernières n'est pas compris, d'ailleurs comment le pourraient-elles, Faith était cachée toujours et avait l'air de ne pas bouger.

Buffy : Hum, je, enfin ….je… (Faisant des gestes de sa main) Ouff, il fait chaud ici ! C'est dingue !

Cordélia (perplexe) : Non je ne trouve pas ! Mais si tu veux vraiment que je te le présente, on peut faire ça ce soir !

Buffy (ne comprenant rien) : Hein ?! Présenter qui ? De quoi tu parle ?

Cordy (roulant des yeux, regardant maintenant Willow et Kennedy) : Je rêve ou elle n'a pas écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire !

Willow et Kennedy comprenait maintenant parfaitement pourquoi Buffy était à côté de la plaque, et avait bien deviné qu'une certaine Faith devait se trouver sous la table.

Willow (l'air de rien) : C'est rien, elle n'est pas encore bien réveillé, n'est-ce pas Buffy ?

Kennedy : Oui, n'est-ce pas Buffy ?

Buffy (les joues rouges, ne sachant plus où se mettre, légèrement épuisée) : Oui,….ce,…c'est tout à fait ça.

Willow (souriant) : Bon, on va te laissé te remettre ! Heu, enfin je veux dire te réveiller !

Kennedy : Evidemment !

Willow : Evidemment !

Cordy (partant déjà) : Rien, je ne comprends rien ! A plus tard les filles ! J'ai à faire.

Willow : Bien, on te laisse aussi, à plus tard Buffy.

Kennedy (le sourire aux lèvres) : Oui,…oh et tu me donneras quand même la marque de céréale que tu mange le matin, parce que…(le regard coquin) ça à l'air d'être efficace ! (Willow lui donnant un léger coup de coude) Oui, enfin je veux dire pour être en forme quoi.

Buffy (perdu) : Oui, …ok.

Partant vers la porte, Willow venait de sortir suivit de Kennedy qui ne put s'empêche de crier avant de refermer :

Kennedy : Au fait ! A plus tard Faith, bonne journée !

Après avoir remis le string de Buffy en place, Faith sortit de dessous la table, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant Buffy toujours assise, ne bougeant pas.

Faith : Oups ! (la main dans ces cheveux) Je crois qu'on s'est faites griller là !

Buffy (se reprenant tout doucement) : Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

Faith (se rapprochant, se mettant en mode douceur, câlin) : T'es sure que tu ne veux plus jamais ça ? (s'agenouillant et embrassant la main de Buffy)

Buffy (tentant de rester sérieuse, encore gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer) : Exactement, non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait !

Faith : Ben oui ! Je viens de te faire prendre ton pied ma belle !

Buffy : Faith !

Faith (prenant la même expression): Buffy !

Buffy : Non, mais je suis sérieuse je te dis !

Faith (comprenant tout de même Buffy) : Ok ma puce, allez tu me pardonne ? (prenant un air coupable et triste) S'il te plaît ?

Buffy (ne résistant pas à cette tête, se rapprochant pour coller son front à celui de Faith, lui caressant la joue) : Je te pardonne. De toute façon je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir.

Faith (l'embrassant): Cool ! …Bébé, et si on allait visiter les apparts du coin, parce que ici, on peu plus avoir d'intimité ! Et je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour quand je veux (posant à baiser sur sa joue)…où je veux (l'embrassant enfin sur le front) et de toutes les façons que je veux !

Buffy (les yeux brillants d'amour) : Entendu, tu me laisse me préparer et on y va !

Faith : Ben, je vais me préparer avec toi dans ce cas !

…-…

Plus tard dans la journée…

« Voilà nous avons fait le tour, comme je vous l'ai c'est un très bon investissement, (ouvrant la baie vitrée) l'océan à quelques mètres, vous serez les pieds dans l'eau ici ! (regardant Faith d'un regard aguicheur, comme pendant toute la visite) Moi-même j'aurais craqué, si… (Se pinçant la lèvre) si j'avais trouvé LA bonne personne !

Buffy adorait cet appartement, mais détestait cet agent immobilier. Elle avait remarqué ces regards insistant sur Faith, et cela lui déplaisait au plus au point. Elle surveillait d'ailleurs cette dernière de quelques regards pour voir comment elle réagissait face à cette grande blonde qui l'aguichait en remuant un peu trop du popotin, lorsqu'elle marchait devant elles. Buffy se réconfortait de voir que Faith ne la regardait pratiquement pas, préférant scruter la moindre pièce de cette appartement.

En effet Faith le trouvait extra, elle s'y voyait déjà, imaginant même la disposition des meubles du salon et une certaine Buffy allongée sur le canapé en dessous affriolant, rien que d'y penser ces yeux brillaient déjà. Elle prit Buffy par le bras afin de s'éloigner un peu de cette femme pour discuter de leur futur achat.

Faith : Alors ?

Buffy (souriant) : Alors ?

Faith : Je n'ai qu'un mot EXTRA ! Je prends directe !

Buffy (taquine, penchant la tête) : Qui est extra l'appartement ou cette vendeuse ?

Faith (ne comprenant pas) : Hein ?

Buffy : Allez me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le manège de cette femme, elle te tourne autour comme une abeille autour d'un pot de confiture.

Faith (regardant la blonde, plus loin, d'un haussement d'épaule) : Je m'en fous moi !... (Réalisant, se rapprochant pour l'enlacer) Attends, tu ne serai pas jalouse par hasard ?

Buffy (l'air de rien) : Moi ! Paaasss du tout !

Faith (souriant) : C'est marrant, je ne te crois pas.

Buffy (faisant une petite moue) : Désolée, mais je vois qu'elle te lance des regards insistants et …et ça m'énerve. Mais je lui ai rien dis parce que j'ai confiance en toi et je ne voudrais pas t'embêter donc…

Faith : Ah mais ça ne m'embête pas ! Au contraire, vas-y fais toi plaisir ! J'en ai rien à carré de cette nana, j'ai déjà la petite blonde de mes rêves et les autres je m'en balance complètement ! Tout ce que je vois ici, moi, c'est ce super appart ! Et toi dedans, avec moi qui m'occupe de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Buffy : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Faith : Ouais ! Et toi tu le sais aussi !

Buffy : Non, qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

Faith (l'embrassant) : T'aime vraiment que je te le dise pas vrai ?

Buffy (se collant à elle encore plus, caressant sa joue) : Exacte, et comme je suis LA première, tu dois répondre à toute mes demandes !

Faith (riant de voir faire Buffy) : Je t'aime bébé.

« Hum hum… »

Buffy (soufflant) : Je l'avais presque oublié celle-là !

Faith (souriant) : Attend, laisse-moi faire.

Se redressant et se rapprochant, croisant les bras, regardant l'agent immobilier, fronçant les sourcils)

Faith : Le prix me paraît un peu excessif je pense, pas vous ?

« Non, sur la côte, placer de cette façon, c'est un bien très prisé vous savez !

Faith, lui faisant un regard charmeur, un léger sourire, laissant apparaître ses fossettes : Ouais peut être, mais moi je le trouve quand même un peu chère. Il n'y aurait pas moyen d'avoir une réduction, ça serait très commercial de votre part et je suis sure qu'une femme aussi belle que vous, trouvera facilement un pigeon sur une prochaine vente pour récupérer cette réduction que vous m'accordez ?

Buffy la regardait faire, ne disant rien, elle avait confiance en Faith et attendait maintenant le résultat de sa demande.

« Oui,…heu…merci, (se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille), c'est vrai que je pourrais peut être faire… »

Faith : Merci, je le savais que vous étiez très professionnelle.

« Oui, bien, je,…je vais chercher les papiers et on discute ensuite ?

Faith : Pas de problème, on vous attend.

Cette dernière disparut dehors, allant à sa voiture cherchant les documents.

Faith (regardant Buffy) : T'as vu ça, mon charme irrésistible à encore frappée.

Buffy (les bras croisés) : Je vois ça. Et tu crois que ce petit numéro marcherait sur moi ?

Faith (se rapprochant, les yeux prédateurs) : Mais il a déjà marché sur toi ma belle !

Buffy : Et moi, tu crois que si je faisais du charme de ma même façon ça marcherait aussi ?

Faith : Ah non ! Ca c'est le charme à la Lehane, par contre le charme à la Summer, moi j'en suis accro, tu vois.

Buffy (se laissant enlacer) : Vraiment ?

Faith : Oh ouais, carrément, complètement accro. Alors t'as pas besoin de tester ton charme sur quelqu'un d'autre, t'es à moi et je prête pas !

Buffy : Ca tombe bien, parce que moi non plus je ne te prête pas !

« Hum hum… »

Faith (souriant) : Prête à signer ?

Buffy : Et toi ? Parce que ce n'est pas rien quand même ? T'es sure que…

Faith (la coupant) : Complètement sure !

Buffy (souriant encore plus largement) : Alors on y va ! (Se retournant) Très bien on le prend, on signe les documents, on a les clés,…et …vous disparaissez !

Faith riait de voir comment Buffy défendait sa petite personne et ne disait rien.

Buffy (prenant les papiers, les donnant à Faith pour qu'elle les signe, puis qu'elle fasse de même par la suite) : Voilà, parce qu'ici c'est chez nous ! Et cette belle brune qui est là, c'est LA MIENNE, et je ne prête pas !

« Mais je ne vou… »

Buffy : J'ai très bien remarqué votre petit manège depuis qu'on a débuté les visites, et c'est ma Faith ! Alors pas touche !

Faith : Et ouais !

…..-….

Quelques jours plus tard. Le déménagement touchait à sa fin. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'un verre dans le nouveau salon de Buffy et Faith.

Kennedy : Et voilà, vous nous laissez tombée !

Faith : Hey ! Pourquoi vous ne faites pas la même chose, je vous signale que deux maison plus loin, c'est aussi en vente.

Kennedy : Sérieux ! Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! (regardant Willow) Tu serai partante chérie ?

Willow (sans avoir besoin de réfléchir) : Mais j'attendais que ça !

Buffy : Géniale, on va toujours être voisine !

Faith (buvant un peu de sa bière) : Et ben voilà, c'est réglé ! Bon on appelle l'agence immobilière ?

Buffy : Pas toi, en tout cas !

Kennedy avait pris son téléphone pour numéroter, voyant que les tueuses commençaient à se chamailler et que cela pouvait durer des heures parfois.

Faith (se penchant pour l'embrasser) : J'aime quand tu sors tes griffes bébé. Grrrr….

Buffy : Je surveille juste mon petit trésor.

Faith (touché par ces mots) : Je t'aime bébé. (se penchant à son oreille pour murmurer) Et si veux bien porter une belle bague à la main gauche et moi aussi et ben je suis prête quand tu veux ma B.

Buffy n'osait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve, Faith avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle était ensemble, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la voir toujours aussi attentionné envers elle, pleine d'attention, lui faisant tout plein de câlin, même quand elle s'endormait dans les bras de Faith, elle sentait ces caresses perdurer, elle lui préparait son café le matin, lui disait je t'aime tous les jours, et maintenant, elle venait de faire un nouveau pas vers elle, en lui demandant de l'épouser. Comment pourrait-elle refuser une telle demande. Elle en rêvait secrètement depuis le début, mais n'aurait jamais cru que Faith soit d'accord pour un tel engagement.

Buffy enlaçant ces bras autour de son cou, les yeux humides :

Buffy : Evidemment, tu ferais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde !

Faith (l'embrassant, la ramenant sur ces genoux) : Alors c'est décidé. Je t'aime plus que tout Buffy…. (Après quelques minutes, se tournant vers Willow et Kennedy, qui venait de raccrocher)

Kennedy : On a rendez-vous demain !

Faith (encore sous le choc que Buffy ait accepté sa demande) : Ouais, cool. ..Et,…et vous avez devant vous la future madame Buffy Lehane !

Willow et Kennedy écarquillant les yeux en même temps.

Willow : C'est vrai ?!

Kennedy : Tu déconne ?!

Faith : Non ! Buffy vient d'accepter de m'épouser ! Hein bébé !

Les larmes de Buffy coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues, encore dans ses rêves et ces pensées, surtout après avoir entendu son prénom collé au nom de Faith, elle avait eu un frisson qui l'avait traversé de toute part.

Faith (la regardant) : B ? Ca ne va pas ?

Buffy (lui souriant tendrement) : Si,…si…tout vas bien mon cœur, …c'est juste que…j'ai l'impression de rêver et que je vais me réveiller parce que…tout ça,…tout ça c'est trop !

Faith : T'inquiète pas bébé, tu ne rêve pas, sinon on fait tous le monde rêve et dans ce cas je ne veux pas qu'on me réveille !

Kennedy (souriant de les voir) : Si c'est pas mignon tout ça !

Faith (embrassant Buffy, répondant sur ces lèvres) : La ferme K !

Willow (la regardant) : Oui c'est vrai ça tais toi, et agit !

Elle la laissa pas répondre et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser aussi.

…-…..

Un peu plus tard. Dans leur canapé, enlacée l'une contre l'autre, enfin seule.

Buffy (jouant avec la main de Faith) : Buffy Lehane, j'ai l'impression que nos noms étaient faits pour aller ensemble !

Faith (se laissant faire) : Et ouais ! C'est évident !

Buffy : Tu sais que Faith Summers, ça le fait aussi !

Faith : Hum hum, j'adore ça aussi ! Mais je préfère quand même Buffy Lehane, comme ça tout le monde saura que t'es à moi !

Buffy : Ben et moi, comment toutes ces filles sauront qu'elles ne doivent pas t'approcher ?

Faith : Déjà j'aurais une bague à la main gauche, qui dira que je suis prise, et ensuite on est presque toujours ensemble alors, pas de risque ! Et puis je veux personne d'autre moi !

Buffy (se callant tout contre Faith, sentant sa fatigue l'envahir): Moi non plus.

Faith continuait de la bercer tout en lui parlant, lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration de Buffy se ralentir, elle savait que cette dernière venait de s'endormir. Elle continuait tout de même ces caresses, respirant l'odeur de ces cheveux, elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance et qu'elle ne pourrait être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Elle aimait Buffy de tout son être et savaient que désormais elles ne se quitteraient plus. Elles allaient se marier. Après une heure, elle finit aussi par s'endormir, bercer par le parfum de Buffy, bien collée à elle de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe…

_**FIN…**_

_**Voilà, c'est finis, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fin, je l'avais imaginé complètement différente au début, mais bon, comme je change d'idée d'un chapitre à l'autre, et que je sais que tout le monde aime les bonnes fins.**_

_**J'espère que vous lirez mes autres fics et qu'elles vous plairont. En tout cas merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu !**_


End file.
